Separate Worlds
by phillys-hybrid
Summary: Angelina Williams is a rich, popular girl from Ohio. Her parents are strict with her decisions in life with their picky attitudes and snobby lives. However, She accepts everyone in the world. She's the last person in the world that wants to date right now cause she's busy trying to hide her wrestling career from everyone. What happens to her life when she meets Jon Moxley, though?
1. That Charm

Angelina was woken up by the maid, Silvia, in the hallway right outside her bedroom door. She stepped out of her room on an early Monday morning to see her fixing the drapes in the hallway window. "Oh, I was just about to wake you, Hun." She smiled. "Morning, Silvia. Are my parents' home?" she asked. "Your father is not, but your mother is in the kitchen. I made the both you breakfast, sweetheart." She said going back to fixing the drapes.

Angelina walked into the kitchen to see her mother in her casual "Dash" clothing, and Tiffany jewelry. She always wondered why she dolled herself up every day when she never went anywhere. Angelina was totally different from her family. They were all high class, picky, people who didn't like anyone who had less money than them. Angelina, however, was never the type to pick her friends. Even with her money and background, she'd eat anything, wear anything, and talk to anyone. She liked everyone, no matter what age, shape, race, or clique. That's why Angelina Williams was the most popular girl in school.

"Morning mom, how'd you sleep?" She asked giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Wonderful, dearest, you?" Angelina sat down and huffed at the same question she gets asked every day. Even when she doesn't say anything to her mother first, she always wanted some kind of conversation with her only child. "Fine, mother." She faked smiled. The room was silent for a few minutes. Angelina knew something she wasn't going to like was going to come out of her mother's mouth. She read her mother like a book, and when she was silent, she knew an awkward conversation was about to begin.

"Have you thought about that boy your father set you up with, sweetheart?" Her mother asked cocking her eyebrow. "Mother, I'm seventeen, I should be able to choose who I want to date." She replied sternly. "Angel-Cakes, you _will_ be able to choose…After you father finds the second boy for you to see." She stated with a 'smartass' attitude. "MOM!" Angelina yelled getting very frustrated. One of her biggest pet peeves is when her parents took advantage of their power. "Silvia, dear, what do you think of Mark?" her mother asked as Silvia walked into the kitchen. "Oh my! He's cute, Angel." She smirked. "Yeah, thanks Silvia." Angelina said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her bacon. "Baby, you'll love him." Her mother smiled. Angelina was getting very annoyed now. "Mom, I have to get ready for school. Thank you for breakfast, Silvia." She sighed and stomped out of the kitchen.

Angelina slammed her door shut and picked up her phone. She texted her best friend, April.

*_Hey girl, you need to be picked up today? –Angelkaboom*_

She walked into the bathroom to take a shower, but stopped in front of the mirror to take a long look at herself. Angelina was a gorgeous girl. Absolutely flawless. Long, shiny, jet black hair, dark makeup that was put together so well that you'd think she was a cosmetologist. She had a very unique style. She had a girly-girl style with a punk rock theme to it. Either her jeans or her shirts were cut up in some cool way. Her parents didn't approve of it, but they would never control what their baby girl desired to wear. There wasn't a boy at her school that didn't want to date her. Other than that fact that she was a very beautiful girl, she was every boys dream. She loved video games, she loved action movies to no end, she wasn't afraid of eating like a pig in front of anyone, she'd say, or do anything that she knew wouldn't kill her, boys just loved her. She wasn't interested in dating though. She was going through too much right now. Especially the fact that she was having secret wrestling training at CZW behind her parents back. They would absolutely lose their minds if they found out she wanted to be a wrestler more than anything, but the fact that CZW was a very poor, dirty looking, and dangerous indies organization would drive their rich heads through the pavement. Even how perfect she was to other people, Angelina constantly saw her _'flaws'_. She had it all, money, popularity, looks, but her dark, dark past, which no one knew about, made her the most depressed, and cautious girl in the world.

After Angelina got out of the shower, she wrapped her bloody wrist up with gauze. She wasn't proud of what she just did while she was cleansing herself, but she felt it had to be done. She walked out of the bathroom in her towel to see her mom sitting on the edge of her bed looking through her phone. She didn't care because she didn't have anything to hide. However, she didn't like how judgmental she was with her friends. "Sweetheart, why do you continue to hang out with this April girl?" she said with a snotty attitude. "Mom, she's my best friend. Don't worry about it." Her mother huffed at her response. "Baby doll, I don't see why. She lives in a motel with those…those poor, ink covered parents." "Mother, I don't judge your friends for being high class, annoying ass clowns!" Angelina yelled. "Angelina Mercedes!" her mother yelled back. "How dare you speak to me like that?!" That awkward silence grew…it often occurred during their conversations. "I apologize mother…I just get so angry when you constantly judge me, my friends, and everything I'm into. Please..just be happy for my decisions?" Angelina stated, now looking sad. "It's alright baby, I apologize as well, my dear." Her mother stood up and cupped her face. "Angel baby, I never meant to upset you. I just don't want you to get caught up in things that are going to make you unhappy." She smiled. "It's okay, mom. You raised a smart girl. I know the right decisions to make." She smiled in return. Her mother gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and thanked God that her mother didn't see her arm. She'd set her up with every therapist in the state of Ohio. She looked at her phone and saw the text from April.

*_Hey poo, no thanks, Dolph's picking me up today. Thanks anyway, love –April*_

Angelina got dressed and walked out to her car. She pulled out of her rather large driveway in her white Rolls Royce that her dad bought for her sixteenth birthday. As she was driving she noticed a brand new gas station on the side of the highway. She also noticed that because of her mother laying into her this morning, she forgot her coffee. Angelina took the next right off the highway to the little gas station. When she got out people were eyeing the hell out of her with nasty, and confused looks. Not because she was good looking, but because she pulled into a ghetto gas station in a bad part of Cincinnati in a Rolls Royce, wearing some six inch black heels, tight "Dash" skinny jeans, and a bedazzled BeBe tank top. She almost ran back to her car when she realized what she just pulled into, but she kept her cool, and walked on.

When she walked in, the door made the bell ring which made a boy at the counter poke his sleepy head up. The tired looking boy and Angelina made eye contact for a couple seconds before she made her way down an aisle.

*JON'S P.O.V.*

"What the fuck is this rich bitch doing in this part of Cincinnati?" He kept his eyes on the top of her head that was poking out the top of the short isle. "Holy shit is she hot!" he thought to himself. He looked out the window and his eyes bugged out. "Yeah, this bitch _definitely _owns that Rolls Royce!" he stared.

*ANGELINA'S P.O.V.*

Angelina stood at the coffee machine filling up her cup. She could see the cashier staring at her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't deny it, he was definitely hot. She didn't judge the fact that he lived in this part of Ohio, and that he was a cashier. She wasn't her mother. As long as he was doing _something _with his life, she thought it was fine. However, she didn't think anything else of him. "Why the hell does this boy keep staring at me like he's never seen a damn girl before?..He's really creeping me out." She thought. She took a peak over to him, acting like she was looking out the large window to check out her car. He was staring dead at her, and she was kind of flattered, but kind of creeped out about it. Creepy men made her reminisce on her past with _'hungry'_ men. "I'm scared to walk up to that counter. Maybe he's dangerous. UGH!" she continued to rant in her head.

She finally got up the courage to walk up to the counter and pay for her coffee. He thoroughly watched her walk in her expensive designer heels up to him. "Hello." She smiled at him, trying to be friendly. "Hi" he replied kind of in a monotone voice, not even looking at her. She expected this though, he looked like an asshole. She, however, was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He couldn't deny that to himself any longer. Which caused him to finally crack a smile at her when he saw the smile on _her_ face. "What's a pretty little rich girl doing in this part of town?" He spoke up. She couldn't help but smile bigger at his question. "I'm on my way to school, just getting some coffee so I can stay alive." She laughed. "You go to Bell View?" He chuckled at her comment. "Yeah." She replied. "Ooooh, I know you! You're Angelina Williams. How could I not recognize _you_?" He laughed, realizing that she was the popular girl from his school. "Yeah, how do you know me?" She smiled. "I go to school with you, sweet cheeks. How could I _not _know you? But you're Miss Popular so there's no way you'd know me." He chuckled handing her back her debit card. She looked at him with a mocking smirk. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name, _sweet cheeks_." She stated, mocking the nickname her gave her. He finished typing into the cash register and handed her the receipt. "My name's Jon. Jon Moxley." He smirked. "Wait, so we go to school together, but you're working here?...Right now?" She questioned. "I'm on an alternative schedule. I come in the afternoon to Mr. Smith's math class, sixth period." He replied. "Oh cool, we have class together this year." She laughed. "Maybe we can be study buddies." He joked. "Just maybe." She jokingly winked at him and turned around to leave. He couldn't help but stare at her ass in those skinny jeans as she left. She had an ass that you couldn't miss. As she opened the door to leave she looked over at him and smirked. "See you later in school, Jon." And walked out. He watched her walk to her expensive car and pull back out into the highway to school. He watched her drive away until she looked like an ant. He just smirked out the window and went back to his business.

Angelina pulled up to the school parking lot and saw April, Dolph, and her Lithuanian exchange student, Aksana waiting for her at Dolph's car. "OOOOH SHIT! ANGEL'S UP IN THIS BITCH NOW!" A deep voice yelled from the side. Angelina looked over to see her friend, Titus 'O Neal, the top basketball player in school yelling to her with his boys. "Hey sweetheart, how are you today?" She yelled. "A lot better now that you're here, pumpkin!" He joked, earning a wink from Angelina. "Hey girl! What took you so long? We've been waiting for like, ten minutes." April stated. "I got some coffee on the way here. Just got caught up in a conversation with someone there, don't worry girl." She replied seeing the worried look on her best friends face. April was the only person who knew about Angelina's past. It definitely made her more cautious about Angelina's whereabouts. "Please don't tell me it was that new one in Cincinnati?" April questioned cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She snapped. "Not only did you promise me that you wouldn't go back into a ghetto, and that creepy kid that goes to school works there." She explained. "Who? Jon Moxley?" Angelina asked just to be sure even though she knew who April was talking about. "Yeah! He's fucking strange as hell!" She snapped back. "I talked to him, and I happen to find him very nice." Angelina was starting to get annoyed with April. She hated judgmental people. "Let's drop this Jon dude because he's not even here and has no relevance to us whatsoever, okay?" Dolph stepped in. "Yeah, who gives a shit." Angelina chuckled as they all walked into the building.

Angelina was sitting in fifth period English class. For some odd reason, Jon popped into her head every now and then. She had no interest in boys right now, and she just met him this morning. However, something about that strange boy kept making her think about him. "Eh..it's normal for girls to do this when they meet a cute boy I guess." She thought to herself. Although, she realized it wasn't normal when she was watching the clock waiting for sixth period to roll around. She was really confused now. She had no interest in anyone; however she was kind of excited to see Jon next period. Angelina loved making new friends, and not only that, but the quieter the more trusted. She saw something in Jon that was different than her guy friends in just the ten minutes that she stood there talking to him. She saw something different in his eyes. She saw a certain look in his face when she talked to him. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something inside him was screaming for a friend. She's never seen him before in school which told her that he didn't have a lot of friends at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. She collected her books and purse and walked, quicker than she normally did, to math class. She sat in her seat and waited for this strange Jon Moxley to walk in. Angelina was hounded by everyone in class. "Hey girl, what's up?" Nikki shouted standing next to her twin Brie. Angelina could never tell the two apart. "Yo, momma what up?" Tyler Black asked jokingly while hopping on her desk. "Hey guys." Angelina answered not even looking them. She was completely fixed at the door. Jon finally showed up ten minutes late with no books or anything. Just his hands in his pockets and laying his head on his desk. The teacher didn't even say anything to him which told Angelina one thing: This was an everyday thing last year so the teachers are just used to him.

Angelina sat in the back of the room while Jon sat in the front corner. She couldn't stop staring at him. Something, just something about this boy got to her. He swarmed her head with so many questions about his strange antics.

"Miss Williams?" Mr. Smith interrupted her thoughts. "Since you look so interested in my class, would you like to write the first problem on the board?" He asked. "Do I have to?" She snapped. Angelina was always a very respectful person, but she had a bad anger problem, and she hated, absolutely loathed teachers. She didn't even like her own parents telling her what to do. "Yes ma'am." He smirked. "Ugh!" She got up and grabbed the chalk from the teacher. As she walking down the aisle, between the desks, she saw Jon finally pick his head up and watch her. He must have just as much interest in her as she did him. At least, that's what she thought to herself when he picked his sleepy head up. As she was writing the problem, she heard someone whistle seductively at her. "Mr. Barrett, that's not appropriate." Mr. Smith snapped. "Look at dat ass!" Someone whispered laughing. "Swagger! Office! Now!" He yelled. Angelina was holding in a laugh. She was so used to this. Boys whistling, grabbing, giggling, flirting, she was used to all of it. Though, sometimes it did bother her cause, once in a while, it made her remember her past.

When she finally got done writing the problem, which felt like ten years, she turned around and couldn't help but look at Jon. He gave her a soft wink as she walked back to her seat. She couldn't help but smirk as she sat back down. "He really does have quite a charm to him." She thought to herself and smiled even bigger when she saw him lay his head back down after she left the front of the room.


	2. What Am I Turning Into?

Angelina honked her horn outside of April's motel room, impatiently. April came running out and hopped in Angelina's car. She didn't look at Angelina after she buckled her seatbelt. Silence filled the car until Angelina turned on the radio to break the awkwardness. Angelina knew April had it rough. She had an alcoholic father and a highly depressed mother who barely, ever, got out of bed. They never abused her though. They were actually very loving to their daughter. However, they were very, very broke, and had just enough to pay for a one room motel room for the three of them. "Angel?" she finally spoke up. "Yeah, babe?" There was a long hesitation. "I really hate to ask you this but…can we go back to your place and pick out some clothes for me for the week?...Our washer is down." She asked in a very embarrassed tone. "Of course, Ape." She smiled.

They pulled back into the long driveway full of Range Rovers, Lamborghinis, and a three story mansion. April was so jealous of Angelina's lifestyle. Though she respected her so much that she didn't flaunt it, and she accepted April as a best friend, let alone, her friend at all. Angelina put everyone before her. Sometimes she was accused of being a little too nice sometimes. She didn't care though, because she knew that it would all catch up to her someday.

Angelina walked into the large front door and scoped out for her mother so she didn't make a scene about April being in her home. They walked into her room, and Angelina opened up her large walk-in closet. "Pick out anything you want." She said lying on her bed, and scrolling through her phone. April was hesitant about walking in, but eventually did and picked out her weeks' worth of outfits she wanted, and put them in a bag. "You don't know how happy I am to call you my best friend, Angel." She smirked with tears welling up. Angelina hopped off the bed and wiped April's tears with her thumbs. "I'm always here for you girl, always." She smiled giving her a tight hug.

Angelina and April snuck out of the house and back into the car. "I want to stop and get my coffee." Angelina stated while pulling back out onto the road. "Please don't tell me we're going to Cincinnati." April complained. "It's the only place I know that makes the coffee exactly how I like it." She lied. She actually wanted to see Jon, for some odd reason. "Angel, serious question…How are you able to go back to that city after…you know." April managed to ask. Angelina was silent for a minute. Bad memories invading her head. "It's not that far into Cincinnati, Ape. It's right on the border so I don't feel much." She choked out. There was an awkward silence filling the car. "I'm sorry, Angel." She whispered. "It's okay, love." She looked over and smiled softly. Angelina knew April had more questions about what happened to her _that year_. She was very curious. However, she knew how extremely sensitive it was for Angelina so she just kept her mouth shut, unless she had a question that was just haunting her. They were best friends for years, and she just wanted to understand her a little more.

Angelina pulled into the gas station parking lot. She and April sat there for a minute talking before exiting the vehicle. "How come you don't date anyone, Angelina?" she asked. "I'm just not interested in it right now. People around here don't draw me in too much." She replied. "Why?" she asked, curious as to why April would bring it up. April, however, knew the real reason. She just wanted to see if Angelina would tell her. She knew Angelina had trust issues with boys cause of what happened to her when she lived in Cincinnati.

JON'S P.O.V.

I looked under the counter below the register and found my pill bottle. I poured two into my hand and downed them in one gulp. "Excuse me, young man. I'm ready to check out." An older woman said politely. "Yeah, yeah, why else would you be up here bothering me?" he scoffed with his back to her. Jon was a very angry boy. He, also, had a past that no one knew about that happened to be very dark as well. While he was ringing up the elderly woman's items he heard the bell 'ding' in the front of the store. He picked his tired head up only to take a double take at Angelina and her friend entering. She didn't dare to look over to see if he was working. She didn't want to put any signs of "stalking" towards him. "Young man! Young man! I need my cash back!" the lady snapped. Jon's stare was interrupted by this woman's angry tone. "Here! Take it!" Jesus Christ!" he snapped back taking peeks over at Angelina. The woman stormed out as he watched these two best friends messing with each other. They were the happiest friends he'd ever seen.

*Can't get enough of me can't she?* he thought, boosting his arrogance. *What's a pretty, billionaire like her doing hanging out with April Mendez? Doesn't she live in a motel room or something?* he continued to think to himself. He watched the two girls do silly robot handshakes and mess with each other while they made their coffee. *She's so fucking hot…I've never seen a smile like that before on any girl.* He said to himself. Suddenly, he shook his head trying to get these ridiculous thoughts out. He was a hit it, and quit it type of guy. He never really looked at any girl he fucked in the face, ever. He never even cared if they hit their climax with him. As long as he was satisfied, he didn't give a shit. However, something about this Angelina girl put him in deep thoughts. Thoughts he didn't like, and thoughts he fought to stop.

He, suddenly, got nervous when he saw the girls approaching the counter. April refused to look him in the face. She stood there with a nasty look, and waited for Angelina to pay for her items. Something about Jon really creeped her out, big time. "Hey, Jon." Angelina spoke up making April's eyes widen. She knew Angelina accepted everyone, but she didn't know she'd lower her standards _that_ low. "Hey." He replied in almost a whispered. He was surprisingly shy around her. This was the first time he was shy in front of a girl, let alone anyone. After acknowledging her gorgeous features for the first time, he felt weak around her. Her smile, alone, was always killer to any boy she flashed it to. He didn't like this feeling. Jon Moxley was the powerful one when it came to people. He was ever shy, nor intimidated by anyone, and he wasn't going to let some pretty face take his rep away. He handed her the debit card and receipt without even looking at her. She looked at him kind of worried. "You okay, Jon?" she asked. "Who gives a shit, Angel?, let's go." April whispered. "Bitch, you don't even know me." He snapped out of nowhere. April was about to say something back, but was cut-off. "Hey! Hey! Not necessary! Both of you!" Angelina yelled. "Jon what's the matter with you?" she asked again. "Oh, like your rich ass cares!" he snapped. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt him a little that he was speaking to her like this when she didn't deserve it, but he was Jon Moxley. Everyone knows the drill with him. "Wow! Really?! I was trying to be nice, but since you want to go down that road, then come talk to me when you're done being a dick." She snapped back.

Suddenly, Angelina felt two hands squeeze her ass from behind which caused her to yelp and jump away so fast, and hard, that she stumbled over April. "I scare ya, sweetheart?" the boy laughed. "You're a class act Callihan!" April laughed while punching Sami's arm. Jon couldn't help but notice the terrified look on her face as she continued to stare at Sami from the floor. That wasn't a normal look a person got when they got startled. He didn't expect this fun, loving, girl to be so scared over a little butt grab. Now, Jon was very suspicious of Angelina. "You alright, sweet cheeks?" Sami asked helping her up. "Yeah, you uh…just scared me." She faked a chuckled. "C'mon, Angel. We're going to be late." April spoke up. Angelina picked up her purse and coffee and followed April out the door in a speedy pace.

Sami looked at Jon with his eyebrow cocked. "Wonder what her problem is today…and what the fuck is she doing in this part of town with a three-hundred thousand dollar Rolls Royce?! She's just asking to get car jacked." Sami laughed. "Wait are you friends with her?" Jon asked, surprised at the fact that Sami was so touchy and 'laughy' with this popular girl. "Hell yeah! We were lab partners in biology last year, and we became, like, best friends ever since. She's cool as shit, dude! You should give her a chance." He explained. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of." He whispered to himself, hoping that Sami didn't hear his response. "What?" he asked, knowing Jon said something, but not sure exactly what. "Nothing, how come you never told me?" Sami darted his eyes at him in disbelief. "I talk about her all the time! I've even chilled with her after school a few times. But your little bottle of friends, under your register there, was the only thing you ever wanted to listen to!" Sami snapped referring to Jon's addiction. Jon just rolled eyes and rung up Sami's soda.

*ANGELINA'S P.O.V.*

As Angelina pulled into her parking spot in school, she turned the engine off, and her mind drifted to Jon. "Coming, Love?" April asked, opening the car door. "Yeah, I'll be right there." She smiled weakly. *Was this the person Jon Moxley really was? Was he putting on a fake act when we met yesterday? Was he a dick all the time? Did he have a thing for disrespecting girls? Was he dangerous? Is that why he didn't have any friends? * She ranted like crazy in her head. That's when she noticed…his eyes. They didn't have that beautiful, bluish, glow to them. They were in another world. Angelina wasn't stupid when it came to that life. She used to be a user herself. But why? Why was he doing that to himself? He was a good looking kid who was in tremendous shape. "Ugggh, Angel, just stop!" She growled to herself while collecting her purse and other belongings, and finally exiting the car.

*HOURS LATER*

The bell rang for sixth period to start. Angelina took a deep breath and made her way to the hallway. However, she stopped in the bathroom first. She stormed into the end stall and stood over the sink. Why did Jon keep invading her head? Why did he take drugs? Why did he blow her off this morning? She had no clue what was wrong with her. He was just some kid that rung her coffee up in the morning and slept in the front of her math class. Though, there was something about him that was just screaming for her attention. *Should I ignore him, and deal with it? Should I fight through the wall he's built up?* she thought. She stared at herself in the mirror. Something about this boy needed her, and she's too nice to throw him away. After what happened to her when she was younger, she couldn't walk away from someone who needed help.

She walked into Mr. Smith's class, not even caring that she was fifteen minutes late. She looked over at Jon sitting a foot away from her at the door, staring as always. "Mrs. Williams, you're late." He said sternly. Angelina was in no mood for anything right now. "Yeah, no shit!" she scoffed. "Excuse me?!" he stood up quickly. The whole class now looking at her, and smiling knowing they were getting a show. Angry Angelina was the best, they would all say. "Wow! You're a math teacher and you can't even fucking hear?!" She snapped making Jon smirk. "Go to the office!" he yelled. "Fine with me! Better than being in this shithole!" She yelled walking out. "Angelina!" Mr. Smith yelled to her before she can fully make it out the door. "What?!" She spun around. "I introduced a project to the class earlier. They all picked their partners, but since you didn't feel like being here, I assigned your partner myself. You'll be pairing with Jon Moxley." He smirked. Angelina felt her stomach drop to the floor. *Is this asshole a psychic or something?!* She looked at Jon who was right in front of her. They stared in disbelief over this coincidence until Angelina finally walked out. She never went to the office though. She left the school and sat out in her car across the street.

She had her seat back; eyes closed, shoes off, and up on the dash with a cigarette between her fingers. Her music was taking her out of the world. Suddenly, she got so scared that she almost dropped her cigarette on her lap. She looked over to see, none other, than Jon Moxley knocking on her window. She was dumbfounded. *What the fuck does he want?! * She thought looking over at the building and realizing school was over. *Holy shit was I out here this long?* She laughed to herself in her head when she saw that she went through four cigarettes. With her being as cautious as she was, she rolled her window down about two inches. Just enough to where he can see her face. "What?! You scared the shit out of me, Jon!" she snapped. "Sorry about that. I need to talk to you Angelina, if you don't mind." He said, sounding very sincere. "I take it you're done being a dick?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. He sighed in frustration. "Look, I'll walk away right now. I don't have to do this, Angelina." He said sternly. She looked at his face closely, not wanting him to walk away for some reason. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but something about this boy, she trusted already. After a minute of hesitation, she looked at him and said "Get in." while unlocking her car door. He was shocked at her gesture. She was really letting _him_ sit in her car?...In her Rolls Royce?! The nicest car he's ever been in was a Ford Fusion that his friend owned. He slowly walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. Her position never changed. She looked over at him. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she saw how uncomfortable he looked in her car. "You smoke?" she asked. He nodded with a smirk while catching the Newport's she threw to him. He pulled one out and lit it, handing her back the cigarettes. "Look Angelina, I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to treat you the way I did…just a bad morning." He said looking at his shoes. He was beating the shit out of himself in his head wondering why the fuck he was in this girl's car _apologizing_ to her for being himself. That's when it hit him. Maybe that person this morning…wasn't him?... "Jon?..Jon!" she was snapping in his face drawing him out of his thoughts. "Yeah? Sorry." He whispered. "I said, it's okay. Surprisingly, I have those mornings almost every day." She chuckled. "I find that hard to believe." He smiled at her. Seeing him smile like that made her smile, every time. For a kid who never combed his hair, wore ratty clothes, and had a bad attitude, he would always get you with those dimples. "Why's that? I'm a human too." She giggled, sucking down her cigarette. "Well, waking up and seeing that pretty face in the mirror every morning, your rich look at the fucking car you drive. Need I go on?" he laughed. Angelina completely disregarded everything he said after he called her pretty. "So I guess we really did become study buddies didn't we?" she laughed. "Ha! Yeah we did. So what do you say we get this project started tonight?" he asked, immediately making her nervous. She couldn't take that voice he had. It was a mixture of deep seriousness, and teenager. Before she could answer him, she remembered that she had wrestling training tonight, but she would never tell **anyone** that. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight." She replied putting her arm on the steering wheel. Jon looked over and took a double take at her arm when he saw very fresh cuts and old scars. She noticed that he was staring at them; he probably didn't even realize he was staring, but she quickly pulled her arm down and played with her liter. There was an awkward silence filling the car. Angelina seemed to be used to this in her car. "I should probably go now, Angelina." He finally spoke up. "Okay, thanks for the apology. Means a lot." She smiled weakly. "Yeah…thanks for the smoke." He nodded, exiting her car. She threw her head to the back of the seat and sighed. *The fuck is this boy doing to me?* She thought to herself, and drove off.

*JON'S P.O.V.*

Walking down the sidewalk to his car he saw her drive past him. He couldn't shake the image of her cut up arms out of his head. *Why the hell is a girl like her doing that to herself? She, literally, has it all. If she's doing that cause she thinks she has it bad, then I'm definitely going to have a sit down with her.* He thought to himself as he climbed in his truck and sat there for a few minutes. *I better not be catching any feelings for this fucking chick.* He, then, had to laugh at himself when he actually imagined having a _thing_ with her. *Jon you are officially the dumbest fuckhead if you think that you'd even have a chance with _her_!* He shook his head and drove off in the opposite direction.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

She arrived at the CZW arena dressed in her gear that she already had in her car. She put her hair up in a tight bun at the top of her head with a pink sports bra, and black spandex shorts. Ben, the trainer, walked up to her while she was putting her knee pads on. "We're doing more basic stuff today, Angel." He said. "I'm ready." She smiled, earning one from him as well.

Angelina and Ben were all over the ring tonight. He loved the drive and heart that she had when she was in the ring. There was no giving up in this girl. They were covered in sweat and out of breath. "You had enough for tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm starting to get sore." She replied. "That's what you call heart." They smiled at each other after he made that last comment. Suddenly, they heard the door to the arena open. "You expecting anyone this late, Ben?" She asked him, getting scared because it was late, and they were the only ones there. "Don't worry, that's just Jon, the cleaning guy. He cleans up every night for some extra pay and also trains with me. Angelina turned her head to the guy who entered the room and she froze in her spot. Then, and there, she was making straight eye contact with Jon Moxley.


	3. Is This What You Call A Bad Life?

About two minutes went by, which felt like two hours, of these them just staring at each other in disbelief. Not only did she get caught red handed in the wrestling ring but she felt very exposed to this boy in the attire she was in. She wasn't too comfortable with being half naked and sweaty in front of Jon. Although, that was the least of his worries.

*JON'S P.O.V.*

*Why is she here?! Is she really training?! Does she really want to be a wrestler?!* So many things thoughts were swarming this boy's head. Something about her sitting in the middle of that ring got him kind of excited with him being a wrestler himself. He knew she was hiding something, but why would _this_ girl live a double life?

*ANGELINA'S P.O.V.*

*OH MY GOD! What the fuck is he doing here?! I'm so ruined! Everything I've worked so hard to hide is now done!*

Angelina rolled out of the ring, and ran into the women's locker room so fast that Jon barely had time to blink. She ran to her locker and gathered her belongings. She didn't even bother changing. A panic attack started overpowering her body. *Is he really the cleaning guy?! Him of all people?!* She completely lost her composure. Angelina was terrified of anyone finding out about her wrestling career. She was scared that everyone would look down on her and laugh at her. After about five minutes of deep thoughts and breathing apparatuses, she tossed her bag around her shoulder and hurried out of the locker room only to run face first into a large broad chest. Angelina let out a loud 'yelp', and looked up at the identity of the person. Of course, it was none other than Jon Moxley waiting for her outside the doors. "Angel, what are you doing here?! Are you training or som…" he was cut off by an already sobbing Angelina. "Jon, please don't tell anyone! I'm begging you to keep this between us! If my parents or any of my friends find out!.." She, too, was cut off. "ANGEL! Listen!" he chuckled. "I'm not going to say anything, I promise! What's the matter with you, girl?!" he shouted, very surprised at the tears streaming down her face. "I just…I..Don't tell anyone!" she shouted scooching past him and leaving the building. She heard his footsteps chasing after her. "Angelina! C'mon! Talk to me!" he yelled grabbing her arm from behind and spinning her around.

Immediately, Angelina sprang into defense mode and connected her fist with Jon's eye. "Don't ever fucking touch me, Frankie!" She sobbed, and leaned against her car realizing what she just said. Jon tended to his swollen eye. "Fuck Angel! Jesus Christ! You punch like a fucking man!...and why the hell did you just call me Frankie?!" he yelled. Then he noticed her face. That same, terrified, look on her face that she had this morning with Sami. He shook off the pain from her punch, and looked at this sad girl thoroughly. "Look Angel, I don't know what your fucking problem is, but you need some sort of help, girl. Deny is all you want, but I can't see it I your eyes." Jon took a deep breath. "How about….how about we go get a bite to eat, you _have_ to be hungry." He offered, changing his voice to a whisper. She stared at him in tears and disbelief. *Does he even about what he just saw? He doesn't care that I just punched him in the face?* There was a long hesitation. "I'll pass." She whispered, wiping her tears. Jon was scaring her now. The things he, now, knew. The way he just grabbed her arm. She's been grabbed like that plenty of times before. She was in another world right now, because she'd never had anyone question her like this before. April would ask her about 'what happened' once in a while, but nothing too major. Angelina was somewhat flattered that he was so curious about her, but felt somewhat violated. Something told her that Jon had some sort of clue the more she ignored his questions.

Angelina went to open her car door, but it was immediately shut by Jon. That, too, didn't really help matters when it came to Angelina's cautious nerves. "What's the matter with you, Angelina?!" he shouted. He couldn't deny it; he _was_ worried about this girl. She didn't deserve to be so depressed, to sob like this, to cut herself. He wanted to help her, he had to help her. She couldn't help herself and broke down in tears again. Jon had no idea what to do with her. Something about this girl drew him to her so much. He liked the fact that she was so different and kept it to herself. Jon wasn't a social kid, himself. That's why the only friend he ever had was Sami Callihan. Even if he tried not to, he ended up caring for her, and that scared him. The only girl he'd ever cared about was his little sister, but he kept that story to himself. He didn't like seeing Angelina cry at all. Not only that, but these weren't normal tears from a sad girl. These were the tears of a disturbed person who can't find a way around their wall of pain. Jon, of all people, knew what it was like to have up a wall of pain, and how much it can damage you. He was going to tear her wall down even if it killed him. He _needed_ to know what secrets she had trapped in her.

Slowly, he walked up to her and pulled her into his chest. She was cautious at first, but his touch showed no harm to her. He meant well, and she can see that. It took her a few seconds of hesitation, but eventually, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his warm chest. He just patted her long black hair down, and caressed her, almost, bare back from her sports bra. Any other girl, he would've thrown on the hood on the car and ravaged her without caring who was outside watching if she was up on him like this, especially half naked like this. However, he couldn't do that with Angelina. She was too in-need of help right now, and for some reason he felt a bit of respect come out for her. He knew she deserved more than what has obviously ruined her in life. Jon couldn't help but admire the scent coming up through his nostril as her hair was under his chin. She smelled so much of expensive fruit shampoo. Her hair was so straight, long, and smooth. He didn't feel a knot in it as he caressed it. She also had some of the smoothest skin he ever felt in his life. Her skin was a caramel tan without a blemish on it. He didn't mind saying that physically, this girl was perfect…perfect in his arms. Jon never embraced a girl like this before. They held each other for about three minutes until she broke the hug and opened her car door. Jon watched as she turned around to say something to him, but couldn't find the words. She just got in, and drove off. Neither of them able to process what just happened.

*JON'S THOUGHTS*

*Watching her drive off like that kills me. She _needed _someone to comfort with, to just talk to, to somehow connect with. I can see it in her eyes. I'm not good at reading people, but she's like third grade book to me.* He ran his hands through his hair and let out a loud sigh. *The fuck is wrong with me?! Why am I so concerned about this rich bitch? Okay, she's sad…who doesn't get fucking sad and cry sometimes?! She's nobody right?! Just like any other girl I came across! But why does she cut herself?! Why would a girl who lives a lifestyle like _that_ get so damn sad so easy?!* He ranted like a mad man in his head. With that, he walked back into the arena to clean.

Angelina busted in her bedroom door, and threw her duffle bag down. She paced back and forth in the middle of the floor and drowned herself in thoughts. *Why did he hug me like that?! Did he really care that I was upset?! Does he hate me now for hitting him?! Was he just acting to see if I'd invite him in my car and spread my legs?! How does he feel about me wrestling?! Is he going to tell everyone?! Does that turn him off?! Wait, why should I care if he gets turned on?! UGH!* Her thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking on the door. "Come in!" she sighed. "Dearest, what's wrong? You completely ignored your father." Her mother whispered. "Nothing mom, just got into an altercation at the gym with some poor girl." She replied, rolling her eyes. Angelina only said this cause she knew that's what her mother wanted to hear. Any bad mouthing about lower class people had her mother's full attention. "Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have let your father choose a house here…'they're' everywhere." She groaned. "Yyyyeah, mom I'm going to shower okay?" she said, just trying to get rid of her. "Okay baby, you let me know If you need anything." She smiled and walked out of the room. Angelina made her way to the bathroom and did her unintentional daily stare to herself. *I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight.* She thought as she got undressed. As she went to walk into the shower, she stopped and grabbed her razor blade, and continued into the shower.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The gas station was the last place that Angelina wanted to be this morning after what happened last night. She continued to drive past it, and unintentionally picked up speed when she saw Jon's truck in the parking lot. Her coffee was definitely getting skipped today.

Angelina solemnly walked into sixth period the next afternoon. She had skipped most of her periods today. She couldn't take all the attention from her friends, and hell, people who weren't her friends. The class was full, but no one acknowledged her walk in cause they were focused on their work. She didn't on have her usual black eye shadow with fake lashes today. Just a little layer of eyeliner on her top lid with her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head. Gray sweatpants and a tight black V-neck completed her attire for the day.

Mr. Smith didn't even bother to yell at her for being late. He saw the look in her face, and noticed she was upset so he left her alone. She couldn't help but look over at Jon who, of course, didn't have a pencil in his hands. He just sat there and stared at her with a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen before…almost…a caring look. He didn't like the fact that she had blood shot red eyes from crying so much. Guilt washed over him, and he felt horrible. She decided to pull a 'Jon' for the day and not bring any books or anything with her to school. There was nothing that could boost her depressing mood for the day. Well, maybe one thing. She peeked up at Jon in the front corner of the room. He was so cute with his little diamond in his one ear, and his black t-shirt that brought out his muscles more. He had short hair but still had a little bundle of curls in the back. She so badly wanted to run her fingers through that slicked back hair and his little curls. Something in her head told her to stay from this kid, but he was so intriguing at the same time. There was a mystery about Jon that no one ever took the time to look into. Little did she know, it was because Jon didn't _allow_ anyone to look into him. Just like her, he had a wall that no one was ever going to climb over. They were both dead-set on breaking each other's walls down, but neither one had any idea what was coming from one another.

Math class felt like it was dragging on for hours. Jon turned his body in his seat so he was the facing the other side of the room and his back was to the wall. He and Angelina kept taking peeks at each other. She noticed he lipped something to her when she glanced at him. "You okay?" he silently asked. Angelina just nodded and put her head down to sleep the rest of class.

After the bell rang, she made her way to her locker where April was waiting. "Angelkaboom!" she yelled. April, suddenly, got serious after looking at Angelina more carefully. "You okay?" she whispered. "I'm okay, Ape. Just sore from the gym last night. Took a toll on me this morning." She chuckled. Suddenly, April got a really dirty look on her face when she looked over Angelina's shoulder. "Hey, uh, text me after school, okay?" April said sternly and walked away. Angelina was left standing there confused. She turned back to her locker and yelped when she saw Jon standing there. She noticed his black eye and instantly felt horrible. She couldn't believe she let herself get so worked up that she put her hands on someone like that, let alone, a guy that she _may be_ interested in who was just trying to talk to her. Angelina felt like a piece of shit. "Hey, sweet cheeks." He smiled. He was just trying to lighten her mood when he saw how upset she looked today. It still pissed Jon off a little that he got hit last night. He hated being hit, let alone, by a girl. Though, deep down, he knew she was losing it because of her own personal problems. Especially when she called him Frankie. That kind of gave him a bit of a clue as to what she freaked out over, but he would never jump to conclusions. He admitted to himself that he did pursue her more than he should have, last night. "Hey Jon." She smirked. "Hey, I hope you're not busy tonight cause we really need to get this project started." She just smiled at him after he made that statement. "Since when do you ever care about your grades, Jon? I don't see you pick up a damn pencil in that class." She laughed, hoping to get a point out without offending him. He cracked a smile back at her. "I think you need to look in the mirror and take a good look at who my partner is, girl." He chuckled making a side smile. She blushed like crazy at him. He easily has that effect on her. She really doesn't know how he doesn't have a bunch of girls all over him in this school. He was such a charm, especially those dimples. They nearly made her faint. "Yeah, you're right, how about you come home with me today, and we'll do it at my house." She stated. "Whoa! Whoa!, girl! I'm talking about the project here!" he joked at her with a cute little wink. She couldn't help but smile widely at him. "You're a charm, Jon." She replied rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll go to your place. I'm dying to see it." He laughed and walked away leaving Angelina feeling like jello. A mixture of his smile, the dimples, his humor, his blue eyes, and his laugh made her feel so dizzy.

After school was over, Angelina walked outside to see Jon sitting on the hood of her car across the street. "Angel! Yeeeah girl!" Titus yelled. She walked over to him and his friends and gave them all hugs. Jon watched on and felt this wave of jealousy over power him, but he tried to shake that feeling off. Jon Moxley never got jealous of anyone, and he was going to keep it that way. She walked away from her large group of friends and drew her attention back to Jon. "You comfortable?" she laughed. "Not until I'm in it." He winked making her glare at him. "Get in the car or I'll drive with you on it." She joked. They both got in the car and hit the road. "So where do you live?" she asked in a hurry before he brought up the CZW training from last night. Jon hesitated for a minute feeling slightly embarrassed to tell her where he lived. This was, also, not like him because Jon didn't give a shit about anything. He was so open about everything in his life. "I live on the east side of Cincinnati. Sami and I share an apartment together." He mumbled. "You live with Sami?! I feel sorry for you, hun…Where's your parents?" she asked. Jon didn't answer her; he just stared at his feet. He didn't dare get into that subject with someone that he didn't know or fully trust yet. She noticed how uneasy he was with talking about his life so she dropped the questions. The rest of the drive was silent until they pulled into the large driveway. Jon let out a loud "Holy shit!" when he saw the mile long driveway leading up to the three story mansion and expensive cars everywhere. "You live here?" he asked, completely shocked. "Eat, breath, and sleep." She smiled. She went to get out of the car but was suddenly stopped. "Angel, wait!" Jon shouted, about to grab her arm but didn't dare to do that again. "What's wrong, Jon?" He changed the tone of his voice to a whisper. "I'm not good at meeting people, especially uh…high class…high class _parents_." He chuckled. Angelina laughed at him being nervous. She didn't blame him though. "Then we'll avoid them, like I do every day." He smiled and got out of the car with her. Jon watched as Angelina typed in the code to unlock the front door. He couldn't stop checking this girl out. She truly was a sight for sore eyes. Angelina Williams _was_ the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. He told himself this time, and time, again since the morning he met her in the store. They walked into the mansion together, and Jon's legs couldn't help but feel like jello, because he had never stepped into anything like _this_ before. Angelina scoped her mother and father out so she can get Jon through without a million questions as to why he was here. She grabbed his hand and ran to the stairs as they darted up to the third floor. She freaked out when she heard Silvia's voice approaching. "So where are we going?" he asked out of breath from running. "To my room, no one's going to bother us, trust me." She replied. "Getting impatient, are we?" he smirked down at her. "Shut up, Jon!" she laughed. He knew this girl deserved more respect than what he was giving her. However, he had to keep being Jon, no matter. She found her bedroom door and the both entered.

Jon took his sweatshirt off, instantly and stared in 'awe' at her room. It was as big as him and Sami's whole apartment. She had black and pink walls with stars all over them. One wall was completely filled with her collection of 'Nightmare before Christmas' merchandise. "Never thought you'd have a dark side, sweet cheeks." He laughed. "Eh, everyone lives on the edge somehow right?" she replied while fixing her hair across the room. He couldn't help but smile at her because that's exactly how he lives life; on the edge. He lived off dangerous things every day, and the fact that she had the same mindset drew him a little closer to this lovely girl. "Hey, I'll be right back, Jon! Make yourself comfortable." She said leaving the room. He made himself comfortable alright. He proceeded to walk around her room and look at all her stuff. Jon noticed a bunch of pictures around her giant mirror on her wall. Most of them were of her and April in clubs or just chilling at Angelina's house. He looked around the room, through the mirror and still couldn't get over the fact that he was standing in _this girl's_ room. He almost pinched himself. It truly was her room that he was currently standing in. Jon was at a loss for words. He started chuckling at the picture of Angelina and April's tongues wrestling with each other's at a party. Angelina walked back into her room with snacks and soda for them when she noticed Jon was completely lost in her photos and that he didn't hear her. She slowly walked up behind him and whispered, knowing she was going to scare the shit out of him. "That was a wild night." she whispered looking at the photo. Jon jumped almost five feet in the air. "Jesus Christ! You fucking ninja!" he laughed. "Sorry! It was too easy cause you were so preoccupied." She giggled. "You have quite a social life." He chuckled. "Eh, it gets tiring sometimes. I like being alone at times, but it's hard to get that being me." She replied rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I get it." He sighed not actually getting it, because he was the most anti-social person in the world. They both stood in silence checking out the pictures on the mirror. However, she didn't realize Jon was looking at _her_ through the mirror. He loved how she still looked beautiful with barely any makeup on. Of course, with him being Jon Moxley and all, he couldn't stop looking at her cleavage coming out of her V-neck. It took everything in him to not throw her on the bed and devour her for hours, but she was something else to him. Jon knew how to keep his cool with Angelina. He watched her turn away over to the supplies in the middle of the floor for the project after she finished reminiscing on old times.

"C'mon Jon, let's get started." She said sitting down. As they were putting the project together, they talked about everything, and laughed about everything. They were amazed on how these two people from completely separate worlds could get along so well. Although Jon was really enjoying her bright smile and cute laugh, he knew this was a perfect time to ask her some questions.

"Hey Angel?" he finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Who all knows about your wrestling training?"

"Shhhhh, just you."

"Your parents know?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Pssh! Yeah okay! I'd be out of this damn state by now!" she laughed.

"So you really want to be a wrestler?

"More than anything, but like I said. That stays between you and me, darling." She chuckled.

"My lips are sealed." He smirked but slowly got serious knowing he was going to dig into more uncomfortable questions.

"…Who's Frankie?"

Angelina just stared at the floor. She was silent for what seemed like an hour.

"You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know why you called me Frankie when you hit me."

"I never did apologize about that, Jon. I'm really sorry. I just…freaked out a little when you grabbed me." She said changing the subject.

"I know…why?" he asked getting back on track. He felt bad because he saw how uncomfortable she was, but he needed answers.

"He's nobody, Jon." She answered, getting a little annoyed.

"He have anything to do with those cuts on your arm?" he put his foot in his mouth when he realized that he got too personal with her.

She through her notebook and pen in front of her and got up to grab her cigarettes and walked out onto the balcony. She didn't even mean to walk out on him like that, but he was getting way too deep for her. Nobody has ever dug into her personal life so she wasn't used to this. Jon was taking her discomfort to a whole other level. She sucked down her cigarette and leaned over the balcony to look at the view. Jon slowly walked out after her with his own cigarette in his mouth as well. They were both silent for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I didn't mean to get in your business like that it's just…"

"It's just what, Jon?" she snapped in a whisper.

"It's just that I'm worried about you." He said, blowing his smoke away.

"Worried about me? Jon, you don't even know me." She chuckled sarcastically.

"I know you enough, Angelina. Enough to see how depressed you are. To see how much pain you have trapped inside that deep mind of yours. I don't mean to intrude on you…I just want to know you." He said softly finishing his cigarette.

"And that's not even the beginning of it." She trailed off.

Jon was sitting behind her, but slightly to the side. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared over the balcony. He got up and slowly walked over to her. He couldn't help himself anymore. Angelina was the only thing that he could think about day and night since the day they met. He didn't know what it was about this girl that all the sudden switched something in him. It was only her though. Every other girl in the world he still thought the same, and treated the same, but Angelina was different to him. He walked up behind her and very slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. To his surprise, she let it happen. He wasn't sure if it was because she needed comfort or if she was into him as well, but either way, he was satisfied with her leaning back into his chest. Without their feet coming off the ground, they slowly rocked their bodies side to side in a tight embrace. He lowered his head to her ear as he pulled her in tighter. "I don't know what happened to you, and I'm not going to force you to tell me…but know this, Angel. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." The voice cracking whisper in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't know what it was about her that he was stuck on. Was he just nosey? Did he really care? She had no idea what was going on in that head of his, but something told her it was nothing negative judging by the embrace he had on her.

"Angel!" her father's voice called. Angelina immediately broke from Jon's arms and ran into the bedroom to grabbed Jon's things. "One second, daddy!" she yelled. Angelina ran back outside and gave Jon his stuff. "Stay out here!" she shouted in a whisper. She ran back in and shut the balcony doors so her father didn't see Jon. His head would go through the roof if he ever saw a boy in her room, let alone a 'poor' boy. She opened the door to see her father standing there with a box in his hands. "May I come in dear?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked cause of how out of breath she was. "Sure daddy." She smiled. She was praying deep down that she didn't leave any of Jon's things on the floor, but after searching the floor thoroughly, she was clear. "What's going on?" she asked sitting next to him. "I bought you this as an early birthday present." He said handing her the box. "Daddy, my birthday isn't for another five months." She said confused. "You know my motto, Angel Cakes. It's your birthday every day to me." He chuckled putting his arm around her. She smiled up at him and opened the box. The room was lit up by a beautiful diamond locket necklace. She got wide eyed and looked at her father. "Open it baby" he smiled. She opened up the locket to see a photo from when she was three years old sitting on her father's lap on Christmas. "Oh my goodness! Daddy this is beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said with tears coming down her face. Jon watched this heartwarming father and daughter moment from the window of the balcony. He couldn't help but let go of about two or three tears. It upset him to see what he never had. No, not the money or the gifts. A family that loved him unconditionally. What upset him the most is that she lived this 'sad' life when she had everything that he could've ever wanted. If he's strong enough to live _his_ life and get through everything without shedding a tear then she can get through life without picking up a razor blade.

After her father left the room she walked back outside to see no sign of Jon. He wasn't anywhere to be found on the balcony. She was confused as hell now. *Was I dreaming? I know he was here! I came back out and gave him his stuff.* Just as Angelina was ranting about him in her head she saw a small figure with a bag attached to his back walking down the street from her house. She squinted her eyes to focus on the figure a little more and realized that it was Jon. *Where the fuck is he going?! What's wrong with him? Why didn't he wait for me to get done talking to daddy, and how did he even get down there?! Its three stories!* She looked over her balcony to see vines that worked almost like a latter. Jon climbed his way down. Angelina was drowned in thoughts, yet again. She felt sad, confused, and angry all together tonight. *What happened in those short couple of minutes for him to just up and leave like that? Wasn't it just ten minutes ago that we were sharing a nice moment out there?! UGH! Fuck my life!*

Angelina cleaned up her room for the night and sat on her bed. She looked over to her left on the computer chair and noticed that Jon left his sweatshirt here. She walked over to pick it up. She sniffed it, curious to see if it smelled like him. It, very much, smelled like Jon. It smelled like the boy she just held onto outside. She slowly started growing more and more sad over the fact that he just ditched. More over the fact that she didn't know why. She slipped his sweatshirt on over her tank top and crawled into bed for the night. Again, she wasn't getting much of sleeptonight.


	4. Really Sami?

It was a late, cold night in Cincinnati. Jon was on his way to the CZW arena while sucking down his cigarette. He came to a complete halt when he saw Angelina's car in the parking lot. There was nothing he could do about this situation. It was his job and he had no choice but to go in and clean. Angelina was the last person he wanted to see right now, though. Not just because of what he witnessed last night, but because of these crazy ass feelings that he had for this girl. They had just met, but he's grown so attached so quickly. Also, the fact that he's getting higher and higher over her wall is bringing him a lot closer to her. This girl scared him. Angelina scared the hell out of him. Her beauty, her personality, everything. He's questioned himself, endlessly, if he was doing the right thing with her, but Jon rarely listened to himself, let alone, anyone else in life. Every morning when he's working he waits like a twelve year old boy for Angelina to come walking in for a coffee. He can't help himself, and it gets so bad with him to the point where he hammers down half a pill bottle in the bathroom only to get yelled at by his co-worker/best friend Sami. Jon Moxley never wins…well in his mindset. The only time he ever wins is when he's in a wrestling, and that's why he's trying to shake off Angelina. If he wants to further his career then he needs to stop this shit with her. Last night wasn't necessarily a mistake…just the wrong move at the wrong time.

Jon finished his cigarette as he swam through his thoughts. He hesitated for a minute, but eventually found it in himself to walk into the building. He couldn't deny that when he stepped into the main room that he was highly impressed with what was happening in the ring. The way Angelina moved in the ring was incredible. She was so flexible and athletic. He was really impressed with her special head scissors. Nobody ever knew how to conduct that maneuver correctly, but Angelina was beautiful at it. Jon leaned on the doorframe and watched as she moved around the ring. She was very intelligent and strategic with the way she wrestled, which happened to be a huge turn on to Jon. Not to mention that she wrestled in a sports bra and short shorts so he, of course, couldn't take his eyes off the ring. However he'd keep that part to himself. Although she was nailing her moves perfectly, he noticed that she was mainly focused on her athleticism and wasn't doing too well on her basics.

Ben and Angelina sat in the middle of the ring to talk over what she needed to work on while Jon cleared his throat to bring the attention to him. Angelina felt her heart skip a few beats when she saw Jon standing there. "Got that Angelina?...Angelina?" Ben asked trying to get her attention back to him. "OH! Yeah. Got it." She chuckled at herself. "Alright, see you kids next time." Ben yelled leaving the arena with his things. Now it just got awkward with Jon and Angelina alone in the quiet building. There was a long silence as Jon leaned against the ring, and Angelina sat cross legged in the middle of it. "So…you're uh…you're really good." Jon finally spoke up. Angelina said nothing as she glared at him.

"What the hell happened, Jon?" she snapped.

"What do you mean sweet cheeks?" he smirked

"Enough with that cute talk bullshit, Jon! Why'd you just climb off my deck without any notice or anything last night?" she shouted. Something about his smirk and that attitude really pissed her off. He knew exactly what she meant.

Jon hesitated for a few seconds, trying to come up with something to say without her feeling like he was attacking her.

"What is it about your life that you feel is so bad, Angel?" he asked in a stern voice.

"That's none of your business, Jon." She snapped.

"From what I've seen last night, you don't have it bad at all." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"From what you've seen from one night! One night Jon! You don't anything about my life!" she yelled getting furious.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you mad, Angelina. I just want to understand you. In no way am I trying to attack you. Like I said before, I just want to know you." He said softly.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes feeling bad for going off on him, and letting it sink in that he meant well.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I don't mean to get so defensive with you. It's just that I've never had anyone dig into my life the way you do, and…it's just…hard for me." She mumbled.

"I understand, Angelina. I really do. I'm not forcing you to tell me what happened to you or why you're so sad all the time, but I do expect an explanation in the future, young lady." He smiled, trying to make her feel better, but wanting to make a point to her as well.

"Maybe one day. We'll see, Jon." She smiled back.

"You got some pretty cool moves, sweet cheeks." He said changing the subject.

"You think so?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, some of your moves are a little sloppy."

"What do you mean _sloppy_?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"You know, your choke holds? You're sleeper submission is kinda lazy cause you're so dead set on your athleticism." He said being a little afraid of getting punched in the face again.

She just stared at him. Angelina wasn't offended or angry with him. She was quite happy that he wasn't afraid to be so honest with her. Maybe this was her cue since they were 'back on good terms' with each other.

"Well if you know so much about this then why don't you come show me?" she smirked.

Jon gave her a look as if saying '_you really shouldn't have said that, girl_'. He climbed into the ring and approached her with this mischievous look on his face. Jon extended his hand to help Angelina up and she gladly took it. They both were experiencing crazy butterflies in their stomachs. Angelina highly enjoyed the feeling. Jon, however, wasn't too sure about it.

"Alright, so what you want to do after you've locked up with your opponent…well, what I always do is immediately getting them in a headlock then turns it into a chokehold. You ready to try it?" he smiled.

Angelina laughed inside thinking about the fact that the side of Jon's head will be pushed into her breast, but neither of them were complaining.

"Um…alright." She giggled.

She and Jon locked up, gently, before Angelina quickly got him in a headlock and crouched on one knee to have a steady hold on the submission.

"AH! Alright I'm tapping!" he groaned between her arm and chest.

She let go of him while laughing her ass off on how red his face was. She didn't mean to apply so much pressure to the hold, but she felt he deserved it beings that he ditched last night. Although, she wouldn't tell him that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." She smiled.

"You have some badass strength on ya, sweet cheeks. No doubt WWE will take _you_ in the future." He laughed, still holding his neck. "You never did apply the proper hold, ya know?"

"I know, I just didn't want to hurt you." She chuckled.

"Hurt me? Yeah okay, girl." He laughed rolling his eyes.

"Alright then, what are we doing next, tough guy?" She said with her eyebrow cocked.

Jon looked at her with a big smirk. "Alright then. Let's do the running sleeper

"Running sleeper? Should I be scared of that?" she laughed.

"What I do is bounce off the rope to you, and you immediately wrap your arm around my neck and apply pressure." He explained.

"Okay, let's try it." She smiled.

Jon ran towards the rope and then towards Angelina. She perfectly caught him in a sleeper, but this time didn't apply too much pressure to his neck. Suddenly, Jon's weight was too much for Angelina when he was leaning back on her which caused her and Jon to fall to the ground. They were still in the sleeper position, however.

"You're too heavy for me, Jon." She laughed, still holding onto him.

Jon couldn't get help himself anymore. This girl was too much for him, now. He'd never enjoyed being in a wrestling ring ever then right now. As he was locked in this hold, he twisted himself around in her arms so that he was facing her. His arms were the only thing holding him over her by a couple inches. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, but not in a submission anymore. He gave her a cute smirk in which she returned. She looked so beautiful to him. There was no makeup covering that naturally pretty face, her hair looked nice in any style she had it in, like the tight bun on the top of her head right now. Her sweat glistened upon her face, which oddly brought out her features to Jon more. He just couldn't take it anymore. There was no more denying, he liked this girl. He leaned his forehead down against hers and just stared into her laser blue eyes. Every time he leaned to her, she'd pull back, and he'd do the same. They loved teasing each other. She loved the feeling of him lying between her legs. Although, she kind of feared his little friend would come up to play, and she was in no way ready for that. He brushed his top lip over hers very lightly. Just as he was about to lock their lips together they heard the arena doors open up. "Jon! You in here bro?" Sami's voice yelled. They both let out frustrated sighs and rolled away from each other. "In the ring!" Jon yelled back as he watched Angelina roll out of the ring and run into the locker room as if she was being chased by a monster. Then he remembered, he's the only one who knows about her doing this.

"Hey man! What's going on?" Sami asked, drawing Jon out of his thoughts.

"Hey man." He mumbled back.

"What's wrong? And what are you training by yourself, man?" he laughed.

"No, just…pondering." He replied. Who was, no doubt, pondering.

"Why are you here, Sami?" he asked confused.

"I got bored at the apartment so I thought you could use some company."

Now Jon got nervous, because how in the hell was Angelina supposed to leave the arena without Sami seeing her. He looked over as Sami was looking at the banner on the wall, and noticed the women's locker room door crack open. Angelina poked her face out a little bit to scope out Sami, and saw that his back was turned. She looked back and Jon and lipped to him: "Get him out of here!" Jon nodded as he climbed out of the ring.

"Hey Sami, go find the light box for me and see what's up with that light up there." Jon said.

"Do I look like your bitch, Jon?" Sami glared.

"Well since you're here bothering me the least you can do is help, asshole! Jon laughed.

"Fine!" Sami sighed walking away.

When Sami was out of sight, Jon ran over to the locker room and knocked as a signal for Angelina that it was clear. She opened the door to see Jon signaling her to leave. As Angelina was about to leave out the front door she was stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing when you get home?" he whispered in a hurry.

"I…I don't know, why?" she asked looking for Sami to make sure he didn't randomly walk back in.

"I might stop by." He smirked. "Maybe, finish what we started."

She shot him a quick smile and made her way out the door and around back to her car. As she was about to drive her she repeated the last thing Jon said to her. She felt her face get hot from being nervous and being excited. *Oh my god! Is he really going to stop by?! How's he going to do that?! And Oh my god Angelina!...he almost kissed me earlier! Fuck you Sami! Fuck you!* Angelina sat there and laughed at herself for a few minutes because she was acting like a little girl. She started her car, and went on home where she would be patiently waiting for Jon Moxley. Well, if he decides to come, that is.


	5. You Can Trust Me

It was a late Saturday night at Angelina's mansion. She was lying on her bed reading a book while her ocean sounds were playing on the radio next to her to calm her nerves. A little depression set into her over the fact that Jon never showed up last night after work, when he said he might. However, maybe that was a good thing for two reasons. Number one, how exactly would he pull that off without someone seeing him in her part of town and near her house? Her parents know **everyone **in this city. Number two, she needed time to recover from the 'almost' kiss they shared at the arena. She had no idea what had gotten into him for trying that on her. On the other hand, what had gotten into _her_ for allowing him, _and _the fact that she would have, gladly, kissed him back? Too many thoughts were swarming her head. Angelina decided to clear her head by getting a hot shower. Hot water streamed down her smooth naked body as she tried to clear her head of Jon Moxley. She had no idea if she liked him or not. There was something mysterious about Jon that attracted her to him a lot. Little did she know he looked at her the same way. What shocked her most is that she only met him about a week ago, and they both can't stop with each other. The thoughts, the butterflies they'd get in their stomachs whenever they laid the slightest touch to one another. This pair was unbelievable, and that's what scared these two the most. They had no idea what was going to happen if they continued to pursue each other, because Jon was the type that fucked and fled, Angelina, however, was the type that never _willingly_ let guys skip her underwear rule. She was killing herself, because she didn't know if she was thinking too much into him, but the kiss they almost shared last night didn't really help her too much.

After Angelina stepped out of the shower, she heard a bang in her room behind the closed bathroom door. Her heart dropped when she realized she forgot to close her balcony doors before she walked into the bathroom. Angelina was completely frozen. She slipped her pink, silky rope on over her naked body while her hair was still dripping wet. She placed her ear to the door to see if anyone was out there. *Who the hell is in my fucking room?! I saw Silvia leave for the night and my parents went to bed!* she thought to herself. Very slowly, she cracked open her bathroom door just enough for her eye to show, and there was no one there. That bang definitely didn't come from nothing. Even if something in her room fell it wouldn't have made a bang that loud. After a couple of deep breaths she finally found the courage to open the door all the way only to get wide eyed at the sight of Jon sitting on her bed, skimming through the book she was reading before she showered. "Jon! What are you doing here?! Are you retarded?! If my parents would've walked in you would've been dead!" She yelled in a whisper. "Relax sweet cheeks! I locked the door!" he chuckled. "Nice outfit, sexy." He pointed at her naked body just barely covered by a small robe. "Yeah thanks, bye now." She rolled her eyes, pushing him towards the balcony. "Whoa Whoa, girl! What's the problem?! I've been in here before haven't I?" he smirked. "Yeah, but I was actually dressed the last time you were here!" she laughed. "Yeah unfortunately." Angelina gave him an evil glare at his last statement. He was cute an all, very charming at some points, but wow; he could be a real pig sometimes.

"What do you want, Jon?"

"I told you I'd be back, sweet cheeks." He smirked.

"Yeah, and I was expecting you to be back _last night_." She chuckled.

"Well…here I am."

Angelina rolled her eyes as she grew more paranoid. "Yeah, and now you're leaving." she said pushing him.

"Angel, no worries. It's one in the morning, girl! No one's going to know I'm here."

She hesitated for a minute. Her whole life Angelina was a very paranoid person. "Fine, but don't stay too long." She smirked.

Jon flopped on her massive bed and picked her book back up. "So you're a reader?" he asked cocking his eyebrow. "Yeah, why not? I got nothing better to do." She chuckled. "Gross." He scoffed throwing her book to the side. "Well beings that I never see you do anything in math class, it doesn't surprise me that book gross you out." She teased. "Speaking of which, we got to finish that stupid ass project." He said rolling around to smell her pillows.

"We'll finish it tomorrow. Right now, you got to tell me why you're here." She demanded.

Jon sat up and rested his feet on the floor. "I just wanted to see you, that's all." She couldn't help but crack a smile to him. There was never a day where he didn't do that to her. "Well I'm here and still need to get dressed so just stay here and if you hear any footsteps in the hallway, then go out to the balcony." She stated. Jon, however, paid no mind to what she just said, and began to walk, slowly, over to Angelina. At first, she looked a little confused, but as he got closer, the confusion turned into a wall of nervousness. He was maybe a foot away from her now, and reached his arms out and rested his hands on her hips. As he pulled her closer to him, and the mischievous look on his face caused her to break eye contact and look down at her feet. Angelina hasn't been sexual with anyone since she was thirteen, and now she was seventeen. She didn't have a _great_ life when it came to sex. Not that she was bad at it or anything. Well, let's just say guys are pigs when they want** really** something from a girl. Jon picked up her chin with his thumb and index finger so that she could look at him. It took her a minute to get comfortable with his daggering blue eyes, but eventually, she was able to stare right through them. "Listen, I really like you Angelina. You're doing things to my head that _nobody_ in my life has _ever_ done." He whispered. "We haven't even known each other that long, Jon." She giggled. "We don't have to, sweet cheeks." He smirked, putting his forehead down to hers. She brought her hands up and rested them on his biceps. She was a little taken aback by how massive his arms were. This boy most definitely hit up the gym every day. His lips were millimeters away from hers. Jon anticipated a little longer but finally sealed his lips hard against hers. He loved the little moan that escaped her throat when he kissed her. The way her soft lips felt against his made his spine shiver. Their lips worked together for about a minute, but finally he touched her lips with his tongue, indicating that he wanted more from her. To her own surprise, she invited him in and definitely didn't regret it. He pulled her over to the bed and gently lay on top of her. She gave into him more and pushed her tongue far into his mouth. Jon caught her tongue between his lips and sucked on it slowly. Angelina was losing her mind with his talented kissing. He brought his lips from her mouth and down to her neck, and left her with a hard, but sexy bite. Her whimpers were driving him insane. It wasn't like him to go slow on a girl though. Jon wasn't used to being _lovey_ to someone. He took his hand and rested it on her bare thigh and slowly glided it under her rope, but was suddenly stopped by her hand before he could actually touch anything. "Jon." She whispered sitting up. "You okay?" He asked. "Um…yeah, but I think that's taking it too far." She sighed as Jon followed up with one of his own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said. Jon felt bad for trying to go further but felt frustrated at the same time. No girl has _ever_ stopped him, and this sort of bothered him. "It's okay. I…I'm just…ugh! I don't know!" she groaned, getting up from the bed. Angelina walked into her bathroom to gather her clothes from the floor before she forgot, but hadn't noticed that Jon followed her in there. He looked at the back of her sink as she was bent over and noticed her razor blade. When she turned around she noticed he was holding it and examining it. She felt her face get red from sheer embarrassment. Jon looked from the blade, back to her, and back to the blade. He was really confused why this girl felt she needed this thing.

"Why do you use this thing Angelina?" He mumbled, almost regretting his question.

"Is that any of your business?" She replied, staring at the floor.

"I want it to be." He admitted , causing an awkward silence in the room.

"Is it…family problems? Grades?...What?" he asked, trying to get answers from her.

"Jon, we only met a little over a week ago. Why do you feel you need to know?" She snapped.

"Then why did you kiss me back then, stranger?" He chuckled with his eyebrow cocked. Angelina was stumped, because he just made a really good point. Why _was_ she doing this? They haven't had one date yet, haven't even talked about dating or anything. Jon put her razor blade in his wallet and shoved it back in his back pocket. "I think I'll just hold onto this, sweet cheeks." He whispered. "Give it to me Jon." She demanded. "You don't need it, _Angelina_." He mocked. "That's not up to you! That's my business! Why the fuck do you continue to question me about this shit Frankie?!" She shouted as she shouldered past him to get back to her room. "See?! There you go again! Who the hell is Frankie?!" He yelled. Angelina's halted to a stop with her back still to Jon. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized that she said _his_ name again. "He's nobody okay?" She whispered. "Angel, that answer worked before, but that's not going to fly again, okay?" He snapped. Angelina twirled her body around to look at Jon in a rather frustrated manor. "He's a guy I knew when I lived in Cincinnati, okay?!" She yelled, turning back around to lie on her bed. She pulled her covers over her cold body as she snuggled with her pillows. Jon walked up to the end of her bed and looked down at the emotional girl. "But _who_ is he, Angelina?...I understand that you may have some trust issues with people and this might be hard for you but I want you to tell me. I _need_ some answers from you. I don't know why, but I do." He said, surprisingly, softly. Angelina twiddled her stuffed animals' ear as she got lost in thought. *Can I really trust him? He doesn't have many friends so I can't imagine him saying anything…Should I?* She cleared her throat as she began her story.

"Frankie…is an um…he's a heroin addict that runs a crack house in the west part of Cincinnati. I was walking home from school when I was thirteen and he, with some of his crew, saw me and called me over. Me, being the overly-friendly person I am, walked over to them. I thought they were some mutual friends that wanted to talk, because I was kind of popular my whole life. My parents are so stuck up their ass, and conceded that they never did teach me to not talk to strangers." Jon listened on carefully as he climbed up on her bed and sat cross-legged by her feet. He couldn't believe that he was about to be the first and only person to know this girls deepest, darkest, secret. "They were checking me out like crazy, and talking really inappropriate to me. As soon as I turned around to walk away…I felt someone harshly grab my hair and shove me into a car. There were three other guys in the car. They were toying with me the whole ride to…wherever he was taking me. Taking my clothes off, little by little, kissing me all over." Jon noticed her facial expression showing this look of 'disturbed' as she was telling him the story. Jon Moxley didn't have a heart. He didn't care about anyone but himself. In general, he hated people. However, he felt immense pity for this girl. Nobody in the world should ever go through what she went through. He was slowly starting to realize why that razor blade meant so much to her. "We got to the house and they threw me to the sidewalk as they all got out. When we walked inside, I noticed a bunch other girls who look absolutely terrified. I tried to make a run for it, but my jaw was connected by a hard fist. I woke up, hours later, tied to a bed. I was very sore between my legs. There was blood, and track marks all up my arms." Tears started to stream down her cheeks as Jon stared at her in disbelief. He knew she was hiding something, but nothing this major would've ever crossed his mind. "They were actually using me, and the other girls to test their newest concoctions, and, of course, their own sexual desires. It was almost like it became a job of mine. Every day after school, they'd pick me up, make me do runs for them, r….rape me, shoot me up with whatever the fuck they made…and send me home. Every single day, Jon." She said finishing her story while flipping her tear covered pillow to a dryer side. He cleared his throat and began to ask her questions. "How did you get past your parents with…you know, not coming home every day?" She was very quiet now. Angelina had **never** told this to anyone. Not even her best friend, April. "I just told them I was with friends all the time. They don't give a shit, as long as I came home at some point." She explained, rolling her eyes. "And um…H…how long did this go on for, Angel?" He stuttered. Her eyes couldn't control the tears from his questions. Jon was trying to hold back as well. It was bad enough that he broke out of his '_not giving a shit about anyone'_ shell, but now he had to be even stronger and hold back tears. This girl was turning him into something he wasn't, and he was still trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "It started when I was thirteen and continued until last year." She mumbled. Jon couldn't believe it. Three years, three years this girl suffered with this sick shit. He had never felt so sorry for someone in his entire life. He climbed up her bed and got under the covers with her. Angelina took upon his, surprisingly, kind gesture and laid her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Angel." He whispered very softly. She stayed quiet for what seemed like an hour, because she was at such a loss for words that she told her darkest secret to this, almost, stranger.

"Jon?" She finally spoke up.

"What's up?"

"…Promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened to me?" She asked.

He kissed the top of her head softly. "I promise I'm taking this to my grave, Angel."

"Thank you." She weakly smirked.

They both drifted off to sleep after a long silence. Little did they know they were both dreaming about each other that night. Angelina dreamt that she was walking through a very large field in the middle of nowhere. There were no trees, nothing. Just a very open, large field. In the distance, she could faintly see Frankie and his boys slowly walking over to her. Her body felt like it was going to collapse. Her body wouldn't allow her to run away in the other direction. They all had mischievous look on their faces. Angelina was terrified, and wasn't sure as to why she, literally, couldn't run away. As they approached closer to her, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She looked down and saw two very familiar looking buff arms. When the arms got tighter around her, Frankie and his boys slowed down and their faces lost the mischievous looks. She turned her neck to see Jon holding onto her with a smile on his face as he looked down at her. Angelina didn't feel scared when Jon was near her even though Frankie and his boys were still in view. The group of boys turned around in the other direction and Angelina never saw them again. Jon grabbed her hand and they made their way through the field looking like the happiest couple in the world.

Jon's dream was just a little different though. He was walking down the school hallway trying to find Angelina's locker. Instead of being at her locker, she appeared at the other end of the hallway and proceeded to walk towards him. When she was about half a foot in front of him, he cheesed a large smile at this beautiful girl as he leaned down to kiss her. Jon was mere seconds away from her lips when his face dropped to a dead serious look when he noticed that every kid in the school was now looking at them, but they weren't the students he just saw a couple seconds ago. Every single person in that school was now Jon's ex-girlfriend, Reby Sky. The clones were looking at him with a sadistic smile on their faces as if they were about to do something. Angelina never noticed Reby in the school, because she still saw her fellow students. It was only Jon that saw her and he didn't know why there was a million of her, and why she had that look on her face. Angelina got mad when he didn't kiss her and she shoulder passed him to get to class. Reby walked up to Jon with a mischievous smile on her face and pressed her lips to Jon's.

Jon's eyes bolted open after his dream turned into a nightmare. He looked down to see Angelina sleeping with a small smile on her face. A few strands of black hair were in front of her eyes, and he pushed them behind her ear. She shuffled a little bit under the blanket and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked up at Jon. "Hey sweet cheeks, I got to go. It's four AM." He whispered. "Okay." She mumbled, getting up from the bed as he followed. Jon walked out to the balcony and climbed over the railing. He stood on the edge and stared into Angelina's tired eyes. "Thank you for trusting me, Angel. I'm not going to say anything, I promise." He smirked. Angelina just cracked a smile to him and slowly leaned her face into his. He let her lips press against his, softly. Jon couldn't get enough of her lips, and well…_overall_, he couldn't get enough of Angelina. She broke the kiss and gave him a cute smile. "Thank _you_ for listening to me and being such a good…friend." She whispered. Jon gave her one last flash of those dimples and climbed down the balcony. Angelina walked back into her room and shut the doors. She flopped on the bed and ended her night with a huge smile on her face. Finally, she'll be able to have some good sleep.


	6. Bring It On!

Jon woke up to loud yelling in his living room at the crack of dawn. Luckily it was a school day or else he would've been pissed for being woken up so early. He walked out to see what the ruckus was about and saw Sami, Scotty, Trina, Drake and Reby all messing around with their coke lines and alcohol while blasting rock music. "Does anyone know what the fuck sleep is anymore?" Jon yelled at the group of crazy teens. "Oh shut the fuck up and grab a straw, dude!" Scotty yelled. "Unlike you morons, I have to go to work in forty minutes." He snapped and flicked the coke covered straw away that Scotty flashed in his face. "Since when do you care about work, cutie?" Reby winked as she walked past him while tracing her finger down his bulge. Jon turned around to see that she had walked into his room. His urges were starting to get the best of him with this girl. His thoughts now consisted of *buzzed/coked up hot chick ready to fuck or get ready for work?* Drake looked over at Jon in the kitchen and lipped to him: "Go get her man." As much as Jon disliked his ex- girlfriend, Reby, now because of her _cheating_ problems, he couldn't help himself. She was a beautiful girl, and she had given him everything he ever wanted. They took each other's virginity, went to school dances together each year only to ditch early and go do drugs and drink at their friends house. Reby was also a wrestler, and at some points, the promotions she works at has her be Jon's valet to the ring when he gets his tryout matches. Jon couldn't help himself when his cravings were out of whack. He walked into his bedroom to see Reby lying naked on his bed and shut the door behind him.

Angelina was driving down the road to the gas station to grab her coffee and, of course, see Jon. Even though they weren't official, she felt like they were in an odd way. There was something about him that she really cared about, and she like that he cared about her tremendously as well. She doesn't even know what she did exactly for him to get like this with her, because Jon was such a loner who didn't give a shit about anyone. He barely even gave a shit about himself. She pulled up into the parking lot and walked towards the doors with more crazy eyes giving her looks. She had her hair wavy today with about two-thousand dollars' worth of clothing and jewelry on. Angelina Williams truly was a sight to see, especially walking around Cincinnati where there weren't many girls who dolled themselves up the way she did. The door made the bell go off when she walked in to let the employees know they got a customer. Jon poked his, as usual, sleeping head up from the counter to see Angelina walking towards the coffee counter. He stared at her the whole time as she prepared her coffee as if she was a street show. Although, it wasn't a bad street show; it was something amazing to him. He'd never seen a girl so perfect looking in his life. Of course, when he was with Reby he thought she was perfect because, as his woman, he pretty much had no choice but to think that. Before he laid eyes on Angelina in ninth grade, Reby was his perfect girl. Beautiful smile, great style, chilled well with the guys, knew how to have a blast, great in bed, and overall, just a riot. However, Reby fell for another man as she was in the middle of her two year relationship with Jon and cheated on him at a party. Jon couldn't deny that he was heartbroken in many ways from her infidelity issues, and the fact that his, once perfect girl, fell for another boy. The ay Angelina's wavy hair adjusted perfectly to the shape of her head and her outfits were always matching, and looked stunning on her was too much for Jon to handle at times. Whenever he saw her, all thoughts and memories of Reby were wiped out. Angelina closed her coffee lid and slowly walked her five inch boots over to Jon's counter. "Hey stranger." He smiled. "Hi Jon, how are you this morning?" she asked, but the smile on her face suddenly went away when she glanced up at Jon's neck and saw three fresh hickies. She tried to keep her cool because she and Jon weren't actually a thing and she had no right to treat him as if he were her boyfriend. However, he should know better than to flaunt them in her face, having to know she has feelings for him, and especially after they kissed the way they did. "I'm tired, feeling kind of down. The usual, you?" he chuckled. Angelina couldn't show him that it bothered her so she did her best to keep it real. "Looks like you had a pretty good morning to me." She laughed, pointing to his neck. Jon looked at her with confused eyes not knowing what she was pointing at or why she was saying that. He picked up his phone to look at his reflection and saw the hickies that Reby had left there. Jon felt so bad that Angelina saw them and knowing she liked him. It's not that he wanted Reby back at all, but what kind of man can pass up morning sex from a hot girl that was more than ready for him? "Oh uh…yeah." He mumbled, completely ashamed of himself. Even though she was doing a good job of keeping her cool with this awkward situation, she didn't want to look at him anymore, because she felt this feeling of almost betrayal come from Jon. He handed her the change and noticed that she didn't make eye contact with him at any point after she saw his neck. She put her wallet back in her purse and turned around to leave, and as Angelina was making her way to the door, without even saying goodbye to Jon, Reby came walking in to approach his counter. Angelina and Reby made eye contact as they past, and her neck, also, was covered in hickies. It didn't take long for her to recognize Reby from school, because a lot of people say that they're competition when it comes to the looks. April always told Angelina that if she ever were to leave Bellview Senior High School, Reby was rule in a second. Of course, a dirty look was shot at Angelina as they past because Reby didn't like that she came second best when it came to Angelina Williams. When she left the building she glanced back into the window to see Reby straddling the counter and playing with Jon's curls as he created a smirk on his face. A huge wave of jealousy washed over Angelina like a high tide. She walked back to her car, put her coffee in the holder and rested her head on the steering wheel. Hurt, anger, jealousy and a want for revenge immediately sprang into her head. As soon as she saw Reby's neck, she knew where his hickies came from.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing back home? You're late for school you know that right?" Angelina's mom questioned when her daughter came storming back into the house twenty minutes after she left. "Sorry mom, I just decided to stay home today. I…I got sick on the way there." Angelina yelled running to her room. "You need anything Angel Cakes?" she asked. "No thanks, mom! I just need some more sleep!" Angelina slammed her door and threw her purse on her computer desk. She paced back and forth completely heated. There was something about Reby that she never really liked in the first place, and now she's sleeping with the guy that Angelina has feelings for. *Why is this happening?! They broke up! How could he do that after we kissed?! Does he have no feelings for me at all?!* She rambled in her head while biting her nails almost off. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to see a text from April.

*_Where you at today, girl? –April*_

_ *I don't feel well today. I'm not coming, sorry. –Angelkaboom*_

_ *Awe __ sorry, love. Feel better. –April*_

_ *Hey Ape, what do you know about that Reby Sky girl? –Angelkaboom*_

_ *She's a fuckin whore, I know that much! Um…she dated that freak Mox kid that works at the gas station for like two years, and now she's with that Matt Hardy kid that recently got suspended for that fight last week in the cafeteria. I think she does drugs and like, every boy in school drools over her. Idk why! She sleeps around like crazy! Lol. She's pretty much your runner-up. HAHA! JK. Why do you want to know? –April*_

_ *I'm just curious because I saw her today when I went to get my coffee and she gave me a really dirty look. I think I heard that Matt's out of town. He went to NC to visit family and when I saw her she had hickies all over her neck. LOL! –Angelkaboom*_

_ *Oh really? Little does she know that I grew up with Matt and we're really close! I'm sure he'd love to hear about this! XD haha. You sure you're alright? You haven't been yourself lately… -April* _

_ *LOL! Tell him! He's deserves to know! & yeah I'm fine. Just adjusting to some new things lately. Lol –Angelkaboom*_

_ *Okay, biology is about to start and Mr. Martin will take my head off if he sees me texting again LMAO! I'm here if you need to talk love. I might be over after school. Love ya! –April*_

_ *LOL! Okay, I'll be here. Thanks girl :} –Angelkaboom*_

Angelina plugged her phone into the charger and crawled into her bed to take a nap. She dreamt of Jon, once again. They were walking towards each other in this strange room that she'd never seen before. As Angelina reached her arms out to Jon, he broke eye contact with her and past her as if she wasn't even there. She turned around to see Reby standing behind her with a mischievous smile on her face. Jon ran his fingers through Reby's hair and bent down to kiss her. Right before Jon and Reby's lips touched Angelina's eyes beamed open; because that was the last thing she wanted to picture. She sprung up from her bed and grabbed her laptop to get on Facebook. Angelina went to the search bar and looked up Reby Sky. She found her profile and scrolled through it. Some of the posts were very recent. Anger fumed over Angelina when she saw the post that was made fifteen minutes ago by her.

**Reby Sky:** "_Ew! When plastic looking, desperate bitches end up in your vicinity! #Vomiting_"

Her post had fifteen likes on it, and the funniest part is no one even knew who she was talking about. Angelina knew that if they all knew Reby was talking about her then they would immediately unfriend her. That's one thing Angelina had that she didn't…true friends, and not people that looked at her like a booty call. There was about three thousand people on Angelina's friends list and she wasn't about to tuck her tail between her legs with Reby Sky. Her anger got the best of her and her fingers ended up with a mind of their own.

**Angelina Williams: **"_Oh Reby, if only you had the balls to say what your problem is to my face, doll. At least I don't look like a fuckin troll! XOXO_"

In a matter of twenty minutes her status had over a hundred likes. Everyone was commenting and defending Angelina. Nobody liked Reby at school, and the guys that were constantly up her ass only looked to get some, but none of them could tolerate her deep down either. Angelina wasn't friends with her on Facebook, but she knew Reby would know about the status, and if she sent Angelina a friend request she would be more than happy to accept it just to make this little 'game' more fun. Even after Angelina was cooled down, she didn't regret making that post, because when you fire at Angelina, you better believe you're getting more than one bullet back.

A text message showed at the top of her screen from April after she got out of the shower.

*_YO! Someone showed Reby that post you made earlier and she's like…fuckin furious right now talking so much shit on you! –April*_

_ *LOL! Good! That's what I was going for! I guarantee she won't say shit to my face tomorrow. –Angelkaboom*_

As soon as Angelina sent that last text to April she heard her balcony door open up. The only face she would expect to see came peeking through the crack of the door. "Jon, what are you doing here?" She asked, very surprised to see him. "I didn't want to sit through school with you not even there." He smirked. "Oh?...okay." She said rolling her eyes back to her phone. "You alright, Angel?" he asked, noticing her unusual facial expression. "I'm fine." She snapped, walking back to her bed. Jon was confused that she was giving him the cold shoulder, but then he remembered that his neck had evidence of his "_wonderful_" morning. "Look Angelina, I'm sorry that you saw my neck this morning and all that stuff…" He tried to apologize to this girl that he really did care about, but was suddenly cut-off by her. "Jon, you don't have to apologize…you're single, you can do whatever you want. However, I just wish that you wouldn't have kissed me if you were planning on sleeping with other girls. You know, scientists confirmed that the slightest bit of affection you give to a girl can make her go nuts if you mess that shit up." She smirked, trying to hide her anger that she had through this whole situation. "I love how much of a nerd you are." He smiled. Sometimes she thought that he flashed his dimples at her on purpose because he knew that they would weaken her knees. "Nice changing the subject, Jon." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't want to fuck her, but she was just there and…I just…I don't know." He trailed off. "Jon you don't have to explain anything to me. Like I said, we may have kissed but we're not a thing." She pointed out. Hearing her say that last part made his stomach drop. Little did she know that he really _did_ want to be with this girl, but he would never tell her that unless the time is right. "Why would you have sex with her when she's in a relationship?" She asked. Jon hesitated from her question. He didn't like thinking about the fact that Reby was now in a relationship with a new man. "I don't know…She was my first girlfriend ever, my first…everything. I've always had feelings for her…probably always will." He replied staring at the floor. Angelina remained silent, because she felt very jealous of Reby. Angelina was so used to having everything handed to her in life, and the only thing that she wanted right now was Jon. She liked that he accepted so much about her that no one knew about, and that no one would tolerate if they did know. He was so good to her when she had no idea why. However, Reby Sky was now in her way, and Angelina didn't ask for much in life so she wasn't going to let Reby stand in the way of the only thing she really wanted. Especially when she was already in a relationship with Matt. Jon looked over at Angelina, who had this look on her face as if she wanted to say something to him. He broke the ice by asking her an unexpected question. "Angelina, why do you like me?" She looked up at him with her eyebrow cocked. "What makes you think that?" She snapped. Jon looked at her and shot his head to the side, giving her a '_really Angelina?_" look. "Yeah, stupid question." She laughed. "Um…I like you because you make me smile…a lot, you make me laugh, um…you accept me for things that I know a lot people wouldn't believe even if I wrote a novel about it. There's just something about you…I don't know." She smiled looking at her feet shyly. He smirked at her and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you then, Angel." He chuckled. There was a long silence between the two for a while. Neither one of them really knew what to say to each other, but out of nowhere, Angelina sure as hell had something to say.

"You know…" Jon looked up at her with weird look on her face as she stared at the floor and began her statement. "I've created this very serious life for myself over the years…and when I'm inside it…I barely know myself. I have these moments sometimes in the middle of the ring when suddenly I'm aware of my body…doing these extraordinary things and I think to myself during the match, *whose body is this? What am I doing here?...For some reason, When I'm around you I don't ask that question. " She stated looking up at him. He stared at her for a good minute before finding a reply in his scrambled brain. "I'm not the answer, Angel. Look at me!" he raised his voice, pointing at his neck. "Look at this!" He yelled again, this time, motioning his hands around her room trying to show her the huge difference between the two. "I'm always looking at it Jon!" She yelled back while getting off the bed and shouldering past him. "My brain never stops! 'Why am I here? Do I deserve this life? Should I get help? Should I stay, should I leave, am I afraid to be a girlfriend?, am I afraid to trust again?, am I afraid to be a wrestler,?...Shit, It's endless Jon! I drive myself crazy!" He was staring at her in awe with what was coming out of her mouth. How could a girl like this keep so much shit bottled up in her? Jon was slowly starting to answer his own question of "how could someone like him fall for a girl so fast and so hard?"…Well, it was this right here; her showing him that no matter whom you are, where you're at or what you have, everyone, in some way or another, has it bad in this world. That's what he finally realized what was so intriguing about this girl…she was different, and Jon liked different. "None of that matters." He finally mumbled. "I know. It's become so clear to me, that _noise_ doesn't matter. We don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else. We're just better human beings when we're with the people we're supposed to be with. You're not supposed to be with Reby, Jon. She's pushing you down the wrong path. I know she's cute, I know she's fun, and I know she gave you a lot of things in life…but there's a reason I felt the need to pull into that gas station two weeks ago, and why you come popping up into my bedroom randomly. I don't know what it is, Jon…but we're meant to figure this out…together." She whispered.

Jon just looked at her in disbelief from what just poured, not from her mouth, but from her heart. Every word she stated just now, she meant with everything she had in her body. He walked up to her and pulled her into his chest and held on for, what felt like, dear life. Never in his life had he had someone look at him the way she did, and think of him the way she did, and that was, in no way, an issue for him. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Angelina went to reply, but she felt she'd just leave it at that. She had said enough to this boy as of right now. "I…uh..I got to go." He said, finally breaking the hug. Angelina only nodded at him and slightly smiled when he brought his lips to her cheek. Jon turned around and made his way to her balcony where he climbed down. She knew she didn't scare him off, she knew he wouldn't just exit her life like that. However, she knew she did frighten him a little bit by her statement, and that's exactly what she was going for. Jon Moxley needed to hear it, and that's what he got. Although Angelina had this gut feeling that, even though she was in a relationship, when it came to Jon, this newly made war with Reby wasn't even close to being over, and she was ready.

After lighting a cigarette, Angelina hopped back on Facebook to check the buzz. Her notifications were completely out of control of everyone either defending her or Reby. This whole situation was completely tiring and it all just started. She searched Reby's name once again, because something told her that there was many more statuses made by this bitch. Of course, Angelina was right with that once again.

**Reby Sky: **"_Got to love when bitches want to post shit about you on here but don't even have the balls to show up at school today! LOL! #Pussies_"

Angelina thought this whole thing was funny at first, but now she was really getting heated. It was status time for her now, and she made sure to get her point across.

**Angelina Williams:** "_Okay Reby, I know you're just jealous because I'm hotter, richer, and more popular than you! It kills you that everyone always describes you as my runner-up, and second best! Lol Honestly, I think you have more to worry about than me! Like telling your boyfriend about the hickies on your neck that didn't come from him! Haha! Your problem has to be jealousy because I literally have never looked at you or said anything to you before a day in my life so you're just showing me that you live a really sad life. If you want to be me so bad, then go get a job, get off the drugs, and stop being a fucking slut! Then we can talk! It's really pathetic that you have so much hate for someone who has never interacted with you EVER! Get a life and move on from your ex and worry about the great guy that you have now! You'll never be me and you'll ALWAYS be my SECOND best! Xoxo _

She felt very proud of herself and had no regrets of posting that. Angelina wasn't afraid to get mean, and it helped that she had almost two-hundred likes already and everyone was taking her side. Anyone that tried bashing Angelina or defending Reby, she immediately deleted the comment and blocked them. The only thing that Angelina wished for now was to see Reby at school tomorrow because she so badly wanted to get confronted. Reby was a fearless girl along with Angelina, so this confrontation was going to be a sight to see. If she had to, she'd fight Reby in a second, but knowing her she'll probably bring her 'girls' to have her back. This whole Reby thing is new to Angelina today, but this jealousy and animosity towards Angelina has been bottled up in Reby since ninth grade. This was the last thing that she needed right now, but there was no way she was backing down. Angelina already has the mindset of a wrestler because she's protecting her title.


	7. Who's the Real Queen?

Angelina was standing next to her car filling it up with gas as the sixty-eight degree weather blew through her hair on the beautiful Tuesday morning. She felt confident today, because everybody agreed with her yesterday, on Facebook, that Reby is just plain crazy. This fight was started over a wall of jealousy that Reby had since ninth grade, towards her. Anything that Angelina did, Reby tried to out-do her in it. For instance, when Angelina's friends started calling her 'Angel', Reby went from being called 'Rebecca' to 'Reby'. One time, Angelina came to school in white, ripped skinny jeans that showed a decent amount of skin, and then noticed Reby walk out of homeroom and go into the bathroom, but when she came out, her once whole t-shirt, was completely shredded up so cleavage was noticeable. However, Angelina never looked at Reby for more than five seconds, and never bothered to say anything, because she wasn't the type of person to let things get under her skin. Unfortunately for Reby, if it was a war she wanted, it was a war she got.

She had made her way into the store to get her, desperately needed, coffee. Angelina felt a little bummed out when she noticed there was no Jon at the counter this morning. She walked over to the coffee machines and pulled down a cup when, suddenly, a buff arm reached around her and sat a full cup of coffee in front of her. Angelina turned around to see Jon smirking, and picked up the coffee. He looked at her and was speechless for a minute on how stunning she was. There wasn't one day where she was perfect looking, to him. "I, uh…I made your coffee this morning." He stuttered. She couldn't help but smile, and taste the coffee to make sure it was her usual kind. It was amazing to her that it was made perfectly. "Tastes exactly like I would've made it." She chuckled. "Yeah, well, I watch the way you make it every day." Jon suddenly put his foot in his mouth. "Not that I stare at you or…creepily watch yo…" He rushed to save himself but was cut off. "It's okay, Jon. I get it, and thank you. I really appreciate it." She cheesed at him. They made their way over to the register when Jon pushed her credit card back to her. "It's on the house, sweet cheeks." He smirked. Angelina looked at him in surprise. "No, Jon I want to pay for it." She stated. "Well, I won't let you." He answered in a 'smart ass' tone. "Jon!" "Angel!" He mocked her. "C'mon that's not necessary." She laughed. "Aren't you going to be late for school?" He asked, intentionally changing the subject. After she realized that she wasn't going to win this round, she gave him a smirk and collected her belongings off the counter. "I'll see you in school Jon." "Later, sweet cheeks." He replied, staring at her ass as she left the store. "Who's that?" A female voice spoke up from his left. Jon looked over and saw his friend Trina putting some snacks on the counter while watching Angelina drive away out the large store window. "Just a friend of mine." Jon replied. Trina gave him a funny look as if calling him a liar. "Got something to say, Trina?" He snapped. "Oh nothing, just judging by the way you were cheesing at each other and watching that ass walk out, it doesn't look like just a friend." She stated. "How the hell do you not know who _she_ is?" He asked, changing the subject. "She's the most popular person in this town, and not one person at school doesn't know her." He continued. "Um…well, first of all I'm not from this town _and_ I don't go to your school, remember?" She stated. Jon shook his head feeling stupid. He's known Trina for over a year, and they'd gotten really close so he felt pretty stupid. "Oh yeah, duh." He laughed. "I got to give it her though, she's hot as shit…well, see ya later, Mox." Trina yelled, now making her way out of the store. "Yeah, that she is." He smirked out the window, not even paying attention to Trina's goodbye.

When Angelina pulled up to the school she got her usual everyday greetings by her many friends waiting outside before the homeroom bell rang. She walked up to her friend Heath and his friends Drew and Jinder, only to see strange looks on their faces. "Hey, you guy alright?" She asked. Heath put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk away from the pack with her. "Yeah, we're all good pretty girl." He replied in a strong southern accent. "There's just been…you know, some talk." He trailed on. "Talk? What kind of talk?" She asked, even though she sort of knew he was talking about some kind of situation with Reby. "Well, we heard, but can't guarantee it's true, that _Miss Reby Sky_ is going to try to fight you today." He continued. Angelina looked up at him in shock of what just came out of his mouth. Was she really about to get in her first fight today? When was this going to go down, and where? "Really now? Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find _Miss Reby Sky _and see if this is true." She smiled evilly at her friends and made her way into the school, ignoring all the greetings from her other friends that were trying to surround her. Angelina wandered all over the school looking for Reby trying her best not to draw a crowd, because the kids in this school _loved_ a good fight. Once Angelina reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn the corner she heard a conversation going on between two girls which caused her to come to a halt. She stopped to listen to the two when she heard the name 'Jon', and wanted to see if they were discussing _"her"_ Jon. "So what happened to you last night, Brittany?" The one girl asked. "I hung out with Jon. We went back to my house while my parents were out of town." Brittany explained. "Don't tell me you had sex with Jon Moxley!" The girl whispered in a loud and shocked tone. "Shhhh. Yeah, we did. We were supposed to Saturday, but he ditched somewhere with Sami, and I didn't hear from him at all." She stated. Angelina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jon constantly puts on this show that he's interested in her, but thinks it's okay to go and have sex with two girls in **one day. **She stood there with her jaw to the floor after she heard this. All this went down before he came over her house and decided to kiss her. She felt so disgusting and used by this boy, and couldn't fight the tears streaming down her cheeks. "He told me he would definitely fuck me again before he left." Brittany continued in a giggle. Angelina couldn't take it anymore after hearing the statement Brittany had made. She rushed down the hallway making her way into the girls' bathroom with tears coming down her face. Angelina looked up after walking in and noticed five girls standing in front of the mirrors. One of the girls was Reby and the rest were her little wannabe group that followed her everywhere she went. They all shot their heads over at the sad, lonely Angelina in the doorway. "Oh look who it is girls!...Awe! She's crying, guys!" Reby mocked, walking over to Angelina as all the girls laughed and followed her. She noticed something different about Reby today, because she didn't have her usual slutty clothes, as April would say, and big curly hair out. Today she had her hair in a tight bun, shorts, and a t-shirt…as if she was ready for something…something Angelina was not in the mood for right now. Reby stepped nose to nose with Angelina as her friend shut the bathroom door. "Bitch, because of your post on Facebook, Matt broke up with me last night. I think it's time someone shows you to keep your fucking mouth shut." She snapped. Angelina's teared up; red eyes looked like daggers as she stared a hole through Reby. "Good, he deserves better than your whore-ass…Am I supposed to be scared of all this?" Angelina snapped back, taking a long look at all the girls around her. Reby let out a big sigh with an evil smirk before connecting her fist with Angelina's eye. Next thing Angelina knew she was on the ground being stomped on and punched, heavily by five girls. She felt shoes to the face, the back of the head, her hair being pulled out, and claws to the chest. Not too long after Angelina started to taste a mouth full of blood they stopped. The girls gathered their belongings and walked out, but before Reby left she knelt down to a bleeding Angelina. "I'll show you who the real fucking queen is around here." She whispered, pulling Angelina face up to hers. "Go fuck yourself, bitch." Angelina hissed breathlessly, earning another evil smirk from the proud girl. Reby and the girls left Angelina to lie in pain on the bathroom floor. She managed to get herself up and wash the blood off her nose and teeth, although there was nothing she could do about her fat lip and swollen, purple eyes.

Instead of going to her classes for the day, Angelina sat in the bathroom stall angry, depressed, and embarrassed. Embarrassed of what Reby did to her pretty face, and embarrassed of having any interaction with Jon Moxley. Suddenly, Angelina pulled out her phone and texted April, because she really didn't want to be alone right now.

*_Hey, come to the west wing bathroom ASAP! I don't care if you have to walk out in the middle of class! I need you! –Angelkaboom*_

_ *You're scaring me Angel-Cakes! Be right there! –April*_

When about seven minutes passed of her pondering in the stall, she heard the bathroom door open and a tiny voice whisper her name. The familiar voice caused her to jump up off the toilet and open the stall door. "April?!" Angelina shouted poking her head out. April's jaw fell to the floor when she saw Angelina's mangled face and bloody shirt. "What the fuck happened to you, Angelina?!" She panicked. "Shhhh, not so loud. I've been here most of the day and don't want to get caught now." She stated. "Angel, what the hell happened?!" She asked again. "Three words, Ape. Dirty-Little-Whore!" She replied. April's eyes widened at her answer. "R...Reby beat you up?!" Angelina's head hung at her question, and almost made her sick to her stomach realizing that she was involved in her first fight and didn't come out the victor; even though she _was_ jumped. "I was jumped, because she's a little bitch who couldn't fight me one on one, April." She pleaded while dabbing her bleeding lip with a paper towel. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill that bitch, Angel." April said, now getting very pissed off the more she examined her best friend's battered face. "Ape, don't worry about it. I appreciate the concern, but I want to fight my own battles." She reasoned. "What are you going to do?" April asked. "I think I'm just going to go home now. I don't care if I get in trouble at this point. I'm so mixed with emotions I just don't need to be here." Angelina explained. "I'll come with you, if you want." She offered. "Actually, I'd like that." She smirked, actually wanting the company of her best friend.

The bell for sixth period rang as Angelina and April walked out of the bathroom. Angelina pulled the hood up of the sweatshirt that April loaned her to hide her face, because she knew that every one of her friends would want to talk to her. She made it to her locker and gathered her belongings to leave when she heard April huff. "Oh God…" Angelina lifted her head to see why April was saying that, and saw Jon approaching her locker. "Hey stranger." He smirked, leaning against the row of lockers. When she looked at him, he nearly fell to the floor in shock. "What the fuck happened to you, Angelina?!" He asked. "Oh like you fuckin care!" She snapped. Jon cocked his eyebrow at her remark. 'What's that supposed to mean, of course I care!" He replied. Angelina flung her bag around her shoulder, slammed her locker, and stormed off towards the school exit. Jon went to go after her but was suddenly stopped by April stepping in front of him. "Look, she's really not in the mood, Moxley. It'd be best to leave her alone for now. She'll probably talk to you later." April stated to him, being quite surprised that she was being so nice to him. "What happened to her, April?" He asked in a concerned whisper. "It's uh…It's not my place to say." She replied, and then finally walked after her best friend, leaving Jon standing there confused at ever.

*HOURS LATER (AFTER SCHOOL)*

Angelina was sprawled out on her bed as April painted her toe nails and tried to break it out of her as to why Reby decided to jump her, and overall, treat her like this. "Here, see for yourself, because all that is what set it off." Angelina replied to her question, throwing her iPhone to her. April scrolled through both profiles and read the post war that went on yesterday. "Just because you posted that, and her boyfriend broke up with her because she decided to be a slut, she decides to beat you up?!" She snaps. "No! She didn't beat me up! She _jumped_ me, and yes, that's why." Angelina explained. "Wow, that's really pathetic of her to act like that. You would fucking destroy her in a one on one fight!" she stated. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait until I see that bitch again! The only reason I didn't fight back was because I was already upset about something else, and I didn't have it in me to care enough about what was happening." She exclaimed. There was a long silence between the two as April finished her nails. Nothing was to be said anymore, because they literally talked about anything and everything since they left school grounds. "I should probably go now, Angel-Cakes." She said in a sad manor. April didn't feel like Angelina should be left alone in the situation that she was in. She knew about her depression problems and she was worried about leaving her alone tonight. "You going to be sweety?" she whispered. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Ape. Thanks for leaving school with me and keeping me company…I really appreciate it." She replied, hugging her best friend tightly. With that being said, April left, and Angelina was left alone to ponder. She decided to get on Facebook and surf Reby's page, because she knew she was going to see a status _boasting_ about her assault. Of course, there is was, with eighty-seven likes on it:

**Reby Sky: **"_Bitch got what she deserved today! Wait til all you see her face tomorrow! You would've seen it today, but she decided to run home like a little bitch! Hahaha!_"

After she read that pleasant status, she decided to go to her inbox to check her messages, and to her surprise, she had over forty messages from her friends asking what was up with her and Reby. Angelina decided to delete all the messages and explain it to them in a little status of her own. All the truth was about to come out in this post as well so everyone can see Reby's true colors, and what her idea of a "fight" is.

**Angelina Williams: **"_Ugh! Okay, so I can see that you all heard the spectacular news about what happened today because Reby Sky has the biggest mouth that we all have ever seen. I walked into a trap today and didn't even see it coming! Lol Yes, I most definitely AM laughing about this! I walked into the bathroom to Reby and four of her little wannabes and they jumped me. You read that correctly; they fucking jumped me in the bathroom. I will admit, they did some damage to my face, however I'm still far more beautiful than Reby is, ladies & nerds! HAHAHA! She's a little bitch who can't fight me one on one because she knows who will win that fight! My face is a mess, but that won't stop me from coming after you Reby, so I suggest you find a really good hiding spot because I AM coming for you! ;) "_

A few minutes after the status was posted and the likes and comments were climbing the charts, she closed her laptop and decided to retire for the night. Unfortunately, when she looked down at her closed computer in front of her, she noticed a drop of blood freshly dripped on it. "Dammit!" She hissed to herself as she climbed off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to clean her injured nose off. As she proceeded to hold the tissue paper to her dripping nose, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. "Jesus Christ, look at you Angel…you're a fuckin mess, inside and out." She whispered to herself. Angelina stood in front of the mirror for a good five minutes wondering what bad thing she did to deserve this punishment. There was nothing she ever did wrong in life, and you could say that she might be one of the most kind hearted people you have ever met. She wiped more blood off her nose while there was a sudden bang in her room. All she could do was roll her eyes, because she knew exactly what the bang was. "Angelina?" The mysterious voice whispered. She walked out, holding the tissue paper to her nose as it continued to bleed. "What are you doing here?" She snapped. Jon shut the balcony door behind him and then walked over to the injured girl leaning on the door frame. "I wanted to see you, and see what happened to you." He replied. "Your whore of an ex-girlfriend happened, that's what." She scoffed. "Wait…Reby did this to you?!" He blurted out quickly. Angelina nodded her head up and down and walked back into the bathroom. "Yup, the bitch and her little skank posse jumped me." She called out. "Oh my god!" Jon mumbled to himself. She pulled more tissue paper off the roll to stop her uncontrollably bleeding nose, but before she could wipe her nose, Jon snatched the tissue paper out of her hand, and pilled her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He proceeded to nurse her busted up nose as she stared through his face. "You know, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own. I'm not a five year old, Jon." She tested. "Then why are you continuing to allow me to do this?" He smirked, knowing that Angelina was just trying to make herself look like she wasn't enjoying his help and company. "Now you mind telling me what I did for you to get all pissy with me earlier?" he continued. Angelina couldn't hold back anymore, because she was really tired of playing games with him and letting him walk all over her. There was a bit of a hesitation at first, but she finally worked up the courage to start. "You know it's obvious that I like you, right Jon?" She whispered. "Of course." He smirked. Her question sort of made him blush a little bit, and he tried his best to hide it from her which was hard, because she was literally three inches in front of him. "Then why do you keep having sex with other girls when you know I have feelings for you?" She stammered. Jon stopped dabbing her nose and looked into her eyes not knowing exactly what she was talking about. "What are you talking about, Angel?" He whispered. "You know what I'm talking about! Reby, Brittany?...All in the matter of one day, and then you come through my window an kiss me?! That's disgusting, Jon!" She suddenly snapped. There was nothing he could say to this girl, because, as much as he loved sex and only cared about himself, he was ashamed of the matter. Deep down inside that small heart of his, he knew this girl deserved the best in life, because she was such a good hearted person. Jon took a deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I have a problem, Angelina. I really do, and it's to the point where I can't find it in myself to control it." He explained. "You telling me that you're a sex addict?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow. Jon didn't answer her, because he wasn't comfortable having this conversation. "You know why I run away from shit all the time? Cause I don't trust anyone, Jon. If I'm going to allow you to continue to come through those doors out there whenever you want, I need to know the truth." She stated. "I tell you the truth, Angelina." He replied. "Not just what you think I can handle…I need all of it. It's the only way I'll know if I can handle you." She snapped. Jon let out a deep sigh and walked into her bedroom. "I really wish that you'd do this in smaller portions, Angel." He shot. "What do you mean?" He took a seat on her bed as she walked over to him and looked down at the anger-growing boy. "What's it been, a little over two weeks that we've known each other?... I feel like you're already controlling me like a psycho girlfriend!" He exclaimed. Angelina just stared at him in disbelief, because of how selfish he sounded to her. "Are you serious, Jon? Are you fucking mental or something? You flirt with me, constantly flashing those pretty boy looks to me on purpose, you kiss me, and expect me not to get upset and jealous when I see hickies on your neck, or find out that you had sex with two different girls in the same day?! Are you that heartless?!" She shouted. "You know what?! Don't even answer that! Just go, Jon, because you're just like all the others!" She continued. "I'm just like all the others, huh?" He shouted back, jumping up from the bed. "How many guys have you been with, Angelina? There are billions of men in this world and you're going to tell me that I'm _just like the others_" He mocked. "What about Frankie?! Am I just like him? Do I go around raping girls and shit! Stop letting your past eat you alive, Angelina! We're not together, and probably never will be! I'm free to do whatever I want, and I would like to do that without you up my ass!" He snapped. Angelina's jaw was to the floor as her bruised eyes glared a hole right through him. She was in absolute shock at what just came out of his mouth, because he basically just told her that she was wasting her time and she didn't deserve someone like him. Well, in the insecure eyes of Angelina, that's how she saw it. She slowly turned around and walked out of her room leaving Jon in there to think about what he just said to her. During is rant to her, he was mighty confident with what was being said. However, now that he was finished, he fully realized what he said to this innocent girl, and never put his foot in mouth harder than he did now. She ran downstairs to go out the front door when her mother stopped her. "Angelina! What happened to you?!" she screamed, finally seeing her daughters mangled face. "Mother, I'm fine, honestly!" She replied quickly. "Sweetheart, look at your face!" She cried out. "Mother!...I'm fine! I was just messing around at school today and we played a little rough!" She shouted. "Angel, you don't end up like this from _messing around_ at school! Who did this to you?!" She demanded to know. "I'm fine, mother! Just leave me alone!" She barked, breaking away from her mother's grip and rushing out to her car. She got in and drove off and headed to her 'secret' place that she always went to when she was upset or angry.

Jon sat back on her bed and put his head between his knees in complete disbelief at this whole ordeal. There was so much disgust in himself and his statement that he made. Now he was more concerned at what Angelina was going to do next, because he had no idea where she went or what was ever going on in her head. He got up and walked towards the balcony, but first, he noticed this year's school picture of her taped to her mirror. Jon took the photo off the mirror and stuck it in his wallet, and proceeded to climb down the vines from her balcony. As he walked down the dark street, thoughts of what he was going to do were swarming his head. *Where'd she go? I'd like to find her and make sure she's okay before I go home.* Angelina's behavior scared him which, caused him to be scared of himself, because it wasn't like him to care about other people's feelings. This is the same Jon that, during his little appearances at CZW and other Indies circuits, would treat women like total shit when he walked down the ramp, or did his promos and what-not. Never in his life did he feel so lost just because a pretty girl walked into his store one morning. All it did was take one 'hello' from her and he was interested in what she had to offer in many ways that only Jon knew of. He hated himself for it, hated the situation, and a big part of him wanted to hate Angelina for being so perfect, and intriguing, but he didn't have it in him to feel like that. Suddenly, Jon came to a complete halt when the light bulb in his head went off. *THE ARENA!* He yelled to himself in his thoughts. Jon ran about fifteen blocks when he finally saw the arena at the end of the street. The closer he got, the more relieved he was, because he saw Angelina's car in the back of the parking lot. At first, he was nervous about going in, because he was nervous about her reaction to seeing him or if he was find something a lot worse, beings that she was the only one here.

Slowly, he opened the door and saw Angelina sitting cross-legged in the middle of the ring, texting. She turned around quickly when she heard the door open up. It shocked her to see Jon standing there, and not only that, but with a very sad facial expression. "H…Hey." He murmured. "Why are you here? It's a little late for work?" She asked, in a snotty attitude while scooting out of the ring onto her feet. "Something in me knew that you'd be here…I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He stated. "Jon, please stop acting like you care, because you are currently proving my point that I was trying to make in the bathroom. Ignoring her snotty remark, Jon felt it was time to do the right thing. "Look Angelina, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway earlier. Just…my anger over what Reby did to you earlier got to me pretty hard. I understand that you didn't do anything wrong, and you were just trying to show me that you cared. I've been a complete jerk to you and I'm so…I'm s…" Jon let out a frustrated sigh because he wasn't able give her a sincere 'I'm sorry'. It wasn't in his nature to apologize, and it was literally difficult for him to get it out. "It's okay; you don't have to say it." She interjected, knowing that Jon wasn't able to say it for his own personal reasons. "I appreciate your sincerity though." She stated. "I'm sorry for all this…I had no right to ask you for this, Jon." Angelina continued. Jon cocked his head to the side at her in confusion. "Asking for what?" He finally chimed in. "Wanting you to be part of what I am; I didn't think it through. I don't think shit through and what it might do to other people. "She replied. "Angelina, I'm not other people." She took a deep breath. "You should go, Jon. That shit that happened with Reby and I, you being a sex addict proves that this should be the end of…whatever this is." She pleaded to a worried looking Jon. There was an awkward silence for about three minutes after she confessed what was going on in her tiny heart. "You're not making sense to me, Angel." He whispered. Angelina took another deep breath. "What I'm saying is, this has to be the end. I think it'd be best to stay away from me." She responded. The confused boy looked her up and down in shock that she would even consider him being away from her. "No, I'm not going to do that." He whispered, as he quickly walked over to her and crashed his lips against hers. Angelina didn't bother to fight him, because deep down, she wanted this just as bad as he did…even after her heartfelt confession. After about a minute of lips massaging each other's passionately, Jon broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Angelina." He whispered breathlessly. She looked up into his baby blue eyes, and responded with a weak smile. Jon pulled her face into his chest and held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go.


	8. Trust?

Angelina was running a brush through her long black locks when she heard a loud "_Pssst!"_ come from behind her. She spun around to see Jon hanging on the side of her house like a monkey. "Jon! Get down, silly. You're going to hurt yourself." She laughed. Jon jumped from the rose vine near her roof and landed on her balcony. "Chill girl, I like adrenaline rushes." He chuckled. "My house is three stories Jon, that's not an adrenaline rush, that's suicide." She stated. "Oh hush, ya little wimp." He replied putting his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. "Wait, why aren't you working, Jon?" She asked. "I do have days off ya know. Today and tomorrow I'm off." He said going through her jewelry box. "Oh, so you just mope around town waiting for twelve o'clock to roll around? That sounds fun." She said sarcastically. "Yup, I usually just find people sitting at bus stops and pester them the whole time." He joked. Angelina couldn't help but smile widely at his constant silliness. He was truly something else to her, and she highly enjoyed his company. "So you thought you'd start your day by pestering me?" She giggled. "Well that, and I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school." He offered. Angelina turned around with a confused look on her face. "Jon my parents are downstairs…they'll see me leave without my car." She explained. "Then tell them that you wanted to walk to school today." He suggested. "You do realize how far school is from here, Jon." She said sternly. "You are so hard-headed Angelina! You coming or not?" He laughed. Angelina let out a sigh and walked towards the balcony that Jon was climbing down. Jon made his way down to the grass as Angelina carefully climbed down. She was shocked that she was doing this, because she was always the goody-good that did everything the right way. After everything that she found out about Jon, she couldn't believe that she allowed herself to get sucked back into those baby-blues, those deep dimples, and that cute chuckle he always let out. Even though Angelina was all for forgiving and forgetting, she never really had feelings for a guy before so she didn't know how to react to his latest behavior. Time to time, she questioned herself whether or not she was doing the right thing by staying in his life. He's made it very clear that he probably can't be trusted, womanizes like crazy, constantly breaks the rules just to do it, and most likely hasn't truly found himself. Angelina just had this feeling that there was something in him that he wasn't seeing, and she's dying to break him out of that shell. "Alright, you're almost there, Angelina." He shouted. She looked down at the ground and saw that it clearly rained last night, and that caused her rich girl attitude to come out. "Jon! It's completely muddy out here! I have my best heels on…there's no way I'm walking in that!" She said in a frustrated manor. "Fucking rich girls, man…Okay, then jump into me and I'll catch you." He shouted up again. "If you drop me, I'm going to kill you!" She laughed. "I promise I won't drop you, Angel…You can trust me." He stammered. Angelina froze for a second after she heard that last statement come out his Jon's mouth. Was he serious about being able to trust him?...Was she able to really do that? "Well, you coming or not, sweet cheeks?" he chuckled. Angelina snapped out of it and proceeded to climb down the vines and get down to Jon's level. "You ready, Jon? 1,2…3!" Angelina jumped into Jon's arms after her stuttered 3,2,1 count. Jon caught her perfectly without even stumbling, and looked over her face for a good thirty seconds. "Well that was an experience." She laughed. She noticed the lost look on his face while he stared at her thoroughly. "What are you looking at?" She asked, not being able to hold back a smirk. "It's just…you're so beautiful." He whispered. She was speechless, because Jon was the only person, other than her parents, that told her she was beautiful and meant it, and he really wasn't the mushy type. "Th…Thank you." She smiled, sweetly. Jon started to walk down the hill holding Angelina in his arms. "You're so light, Angel." He said breathlessly. "Oh yeah? Is my light body causing you to have to catch your breath like that?" She laughed. "Well you are a human being." He laughed. "Your body is perfect though…I mean…not…" Jon stumbled on his correction but was quickly interrupted by a laughing Angelina. "It's okay, Jon. I know what you mean." She stated. Jon's face turned a light shade of red by his statement as he continued to walk down the big hill to his truck.

The ride to school was almost completely quiet from Angelina wondering if Jon meant the things he said, and if he had the same amount of feelings that she had for him. Jon on the other hand, was stuck thinking if he always said the wrong things to her. Did she feel like he was taking it too far with the compliments? The last thing he wanted was for her to feel more uncomfortable than she constantly felt like on an everyday basis. He wanted to stop, somewhat, but at the same time; he knew that she needed to hear how beautiful she was because of what she went through with Frankie. "Hey Angel?" Jon finally spoke up. She turned her head and cocked her eyebrow indicating that she wanted him to spill what he wanted to say, because judging by the way he spoke up…he was curious about something. "Did you and uh…Frankie have a _thing?_" He asked. She hesitated for a couple seconds but finally answered his question. "You mean…after he _corrupted_ me?" She chuckled, trying to hide the pain. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He replied. "Well, he kept telling me he loved me and sometimes did treat me with kindness…only to keep me calm most of the time. I believe after he did what he did, he truly started to catch feelings for me, because according to every guy I meet, I'm so lovable." She explained, rolling her eyes. "I knew it was bullshit…all of it. If he loved me, he wouldn't have treated me like that, but I still enjoyed hearing it cause in the situation I was in…It's what I needed…love." She stammered. Jon was completely silent as he put his hand on her thigh and rubbed his thumb on her, gently. "I'm sorry, Angelina." He whispered. She looked over at Jon and gave him a weak smile for showing concern. "It's okay; I've been doing a lot better with all of it." She smiled, earning one from Jon as well.

Jon pulled into the school parking lot to drop Angelina off when he noticed she was staring out the window with an evil glare. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then he saw the group of girls out the window. Reby Sky and her clique all mingling with Angelina's good friends. It made Angelina sick that she was all smiley and laughing with them as if she was best friends with them all. Reby made it very clear that she only lives her life to make Angelina's a living hell. First, she makes a bunch of stupid Facebook posts about her, then she jumps her and wrecks her pretty face, and now she's trying to steal her friends away. Angelina's blood was boiling at this point, and she couldn't hold back any longer. In quite a hurry, Angelina opened the truck door and got out. "Wait! Angel!" Jon yelled, trying to grab her arm to stop her, but wasn't quicker than the door slamming shut. Angelina booked it for Reby's direction before she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pick her up. "NO! Get off Jon! I'm tired of her shit!" She shouted. "No, you're not little lady...just let it go, Angel!" He shouted back. Jon pulled her back over to the other side of his truck where they were out of everyone's view and leaned her against the door. "Listen to me, Angel. Pay no mind to that bitch! What you were about to do right there, is exactly what she wanted! She wants a reaction from you! Do not give her that. Everyone in this school, even her little skank posse knows that she's nothing to you, Angel. Don't stoop to her level, because you're too much of a good person to be like that. There's a reason no one likes her, Angelina." Jon exclaimed in a very soft voice. Angelina took his words to heart and cracked a little smile up at him. "Alright…I'll let it go." She murmured. Jon rubbed her chin with his thumb and leaned into her so their noses were touching. "You're so cute." He chuckled. Angelina giggled back at him and pressed her lips up against his. Jon put his hand to the back of her neck as he slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth. With the heavy breathing and tongues dancing, Jon wanted so badly to throw her back into the truck and take her then and there, but he knew that day for them would come so he'd have to be patient. The loud bell ringing broke their kiss and caused them both to share a laugh. "I got to go, Jon. I'll see you later." He brushed her hair behind her shoulders and gave her a sweet smile. "Yeah, talk to you soon, sweet cheeks." And with that, he gave her one last peck before she made her way to the school building.

"Oh my god, bitch! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" April shouted from the top of the step. "It's only been a day, Ape." Angelina laughed giving her best friend a tight hug. "How's your face?" She asked. "It's not any better beings that it's only been a day, but I appreciate the concern." She stated. "What's got you all in a giddy-good mood?" April laughed while playfully poking her friend's stomach. "Nothing, I'm just being strong and not letting anything bother me anymore." She said proudly. "That's good, I'm prou….Oh! Are they getting back together?" April asked, interrupting herself while looking past Angelina. With a confused look on her face, Angelina took a double take behind her to see Reby standing with Jon at his truck flirting with him. She was running her fingers through his hair, standing really close to him and putting her hands on his hips. However, what infuriated Angelina the most is the fact that Jon was letting her do all this, and not only that, but had a smirk on his face the whole time. Angelina stood there staring with a blank look the entire time. Once again, she had that immense feeling of being used, and disgust. "Well, we better get to class." April spoke up. "Y…yeah…we better." She stammered, still staring at the mingling exes.

The day felt like it took forever, but finally sixth period rolled around and Angelina didn't know what to think. She didn't want to bring up Reby to him because he's already made it clear that she acts too much like a psycho girlfriend to begin with. However, she couldn't ignore the situation either, because she just got done explaining to him that she had feelings for him and not to mess with them. She walked into the classroom with her hood up and head down to hide her bruised face. "Hey Angelina! What's going on girl?" Her friend Jack Swagger called out. "Um…Miss Williams, there are no hoods aloud in my class so I ask you nicely to put it down." Mr. Smith called out, even though he was never nice about anything when it came to Angelina. Now everyone was staring at Angelina waiting to see her face after the Reby rant on Facebook. She pulled the hood down and actually heard some classmates gasp at her face. "Damn girl, what happened?" Drew asked with concern in his voice. She didn't answer him though, because this was the first time Angelina was ever embarrassed in her entire life. "What are all you guys staring at?! If you ask me, I think she's still pretty damn good looking! Wouldn't you agree?" A mysterious voice yelled behind Angelina. She turned around to see Jon standing in the doorway glaring at the glass. "Oh yeah! You're still pretty as ever!" Jack yelled. "You know how to pull off black eyes, Angel!" Wade yelled out too, only to get a dirty look from Paige. "What…too much?" He whispered. "Alright everyone hush and take your seats, please. Class has started." Mr. Smith shouted. Angelina sat in the back of the room and had her eyes locked on Jon for what felt like the entire class. After what he just did, she definitely couldn't stay mad at him. "Miss Williams, beings that you can't take your attention off Mr. Moxley up here, when do you plan on finishing your project that is due tomorrow?" Angelina's face turned three shades of red after his comment. He always had to go there with her, because he did not like Angelina at all. "We'll get it done! Chill!" She shouted. Angelina basically just proved her own point as to why some teachers hate her guts in this school, because she hated being told what to do by people who weren't her parents. "Excuse me, Miss, but I highly suggest you not speak to me that way." He went on. "Um, excuse me, but just because my mother didn't want to date your broke ass in high school doesn't mean you can take your anger out on her daughter. I'm so tired of you trying to humiliate me every day just because you weren't good enough!" She yelled the secret her mother told her last year, while getting up and walking out. It's been almost a week since Angelina finished a full day of school, because she constantly walks out before or after sixth period. Lucky for her, the principle likes her a lot so she never gets in trouble for it.

Angelina was laying the rest of the afternoon in the bed of Jon's truck. She was a little bummed out because he didn't seem like the type to lock his doors. The last bell of the day rang to let the students out. Angelina sucked down some more of her cigarette while waiting for Jon. "You comfortable, sweet cheeks?" His voice rang out next to her. She looked over to see him leaning over the bed about four inches from her face. "Well, I'd be a lot more comfortable if you would kept the door unlocked." She laughed. "Well if you weren't such a bad girl I wouldn't have to worry about it." He smirked. Angelina jumped out of the bed of his truck and laughed. "Oh don't act like you don't like my _bad_ side." She said seductively. "Oh you bet I do." He winked as he planted his lips sweetly on hers before opening her door. "ANGELINA!" a female voice yelled out right before she jumped in the car. Angelina shot her head around to see April standing on the sidewalk with her jaw to the floor. "Ape…what's up?" she stammered. Even though April was her best friend, she was still uneasy about everyone knowing about her "thing" with Jon, because it was far too early. Angelina noticed April wasn't even looking at her the entire time. For some odd reason her attention and awful glare was one-hundred percent focused on Jon. "What's wrong, April? You okay?!" Angelina panicked, never seeing her friend like this. However, April never answered Angelina, but she continued her death stare on Jon and then stomped away down the street. "What the fuck was that all about?" She asked, highly confused. Jon just watched April stomp away and shrug his shoulders at Angelina's question without even looking at her. He just got into the driver's seat and started the truck. Now it was Jon's behavior that Angelina was growing even more confused over. *Why did he not question April as to why she was staring at him like that? Or make a big deal about the kiss we shared and then completely ignore my question?* She thought to herself. Though, now wasn't the time for all that and she shrugged it off and climbed in the car alongside him.

When they got to Angelina's house, Jon parked out back so they can get in through the balcony, because Angelina's parent's had tons of company over. "Still looks muddy to me" Jon said, getting out of the truck. "It didn't dry up at all?!" She asked in a frustrated manor. "Well beings that it's been cloudy all day, I wouldn't expect it to." He laughed, picking her up and continuing up the little hill. The walk up was quiet until Angelina pointed something out that she couldn't take anymore. "So um…what was with you and April earlier?" She stammered. It was somewhat suspicious to her that he didn't answer her within the first few seconds. "Nothing, why?" He asked, quietly. Angelina was starting to get pissed, because she read people very well, and she knew Jon was hiding a lot more than she could imagine. Unfortunately, she'll have to beat it out of him, but now wasn't the time. When they reached the house, Jon lifted her up to the vines so she can climb up. Angelina climbed over the balcony railing and waited for Jon to come up after her. She lit a cigarette while she was still outside, handing one to Jon after he made it over the railing. The view out her window was always amazing to her, because of the city, and the way the sky changed throughout the day. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She whispered, not realizing that Jon was staring at her the whole time. "Sure is." He replied quietly, kissing the side of her head. "The way the sky goes from bright blue to orange, to pink, to a purplish kind of…" Her statement was interrupted by Jon slowly turning her around and locking her lips with hers. He worked their mouths together in a slow steady pace before finally inserting his tongue deep into her mouth. She brought her hand behind his head and pulled him in tighter to her. Jon loved every minute of this, because he really admired the fact that she tried to take a little control over him. There was never any girl that had enough balls to take control of Jon in any sexual way because the way he was wasn't…all the way there. A cell phone ringing broke their long kiss, after two loud sighs she reached in her pocket for her ringing phone.

"Hello?" Angelina answered.

"Hey, what's up?" April replied.

"Nothing, much. I'm just about to work on my math project with Jon."

"Well, I have to tell you somethi…wait, Jon Moxley?!" April asked in a very surprised voice.

"Uh…yeah, he's my partner, Ape…what's wrong?" Angelina asked, but was hung up on immediately.

She brought her phone from her ear and stared at the home screen in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with her and why does she get so freaked out by you?!" Angelina shouted. "I don't know. Maybe it's because she doesn't like me." Jon stated. "Why does she hate you so much, Jon?" She asked. All he could do was shrug his shoulders at her question; however he knew exactly what she was mad at and prayed that she didn't say anything to Angelina. "Whatevs…let's get this project started." She said in a frustrated manor, because she was sick of all the bullshit.

They sat on the floor after collecting the material and continued with it. "So where does this thingy go?" Jon asked. "That goes in the integer section." She answered. Jon shot his head over at her in complete confusion. "In the inty what?!" He snapped. Angelina laughed at his cuteness and pointed to what she was talking about. "You do realize that this shit is like Spanish to me right?" He joked. "Well, I imagine that it would be hard to understand when you just sleep the entire class." She shot. Jon shook his head, snickering at her reply. "Well, I don't see how you know this shit when you like to walk out or get kicked out of every class." He shot back. She let out a loud sigh, and began laughing. "Touché, my friend." Jon ran his hand up her leg slowly as he moved in closer to her. "Jon, we have to get this done." She whispered. "I know." He whispered back, as he moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. He loved the little whimpers coming from her. Jon moved from his lips from her neck to her lips and took control of her instantly. He pushed her down lightly so that she was lying on the floor and laid down between her legs. Just when they were starting to get into the groove of it someone started knocking on the door. Immediately, Jon hopped up and bolted to the balcony doors as Angelina went to see who was responsible for interrupting her much needed segment. When she saw that Jon was gone she opened the door to see her mother standing there smiling like a weirdo. "Hello, sweetheart." She greeted, entering her daughters room with no notice. "Um…hi mom…something wrong?" She stuttered. "Oh darling, I feel like I haven't talked to you in days. I um…I called the school, and they told me you haven't been yourself lately. Fighting with teachers, coming to school beat up? Leaving the property without notice, Angelina?!" Her mother shouted, getting upset. "For goodness sakes, Angel! They had to ask me if you were being abused at home! Your father doesn't even know who you are anymore because he hasn't seen you in days!" She cried. "Mom!" She tried to intervene. "What happened to my baby girl?" Her mother interrupted, now crying her eyes out. Angelina walked over and pulled her mother in for a hug. "Mom, I was attacked, okay?" She backed away and stared at Angelina in disbelief. "What did you just say?" she asked, breathlessly. Angelina let out a loud sigh. "Sit down mother, it's a long story." She whispered as her mother frantically walked over to the bed and sat down. "There's this girl at school who doesn't like me at all. Apparently she's hated me since ninth grade, but I wouldn't know that because I've never paid attention to her before. I only noticed her this year, because she started making posts about me, and confronting me in school and stuff. So…I retaliated with my own posts on facebook and the outcome of that…well, you're looking at it." She explained, pointing at her black eyes. "Oh sweetheart, she beat you up?!" Her mother freaked. "No, her and her friends jumped me." She broke out. "Did you tell someone? A teacher, anyone?" She asked. "I don't need anyone mom, because all they're going to do is fine her a hundred dollars and suspend her for ten days…why?! So she can have freedom for ten days and then come back and torment me again?!" Angelina snapped. "Well, what do you think about a private school, sweetheart?" Her mother suggested. "Mom, I'm not going to run! You've been trying that card on me for years; it's not going to happen." She stated. Her mom let out a large sigh and put her arms around Angelina. "I just want you to be happy and safe, baby." She whispered. "I am happy, mom. And believe me, I _am_ safe, because she won't be putting her hands on me anymore." She said relieving her mother. "I don't even want to know what you have in mind." She laughed. "Nothing that's going to get your daughter in trouble, I promise." She giggled, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I'm going to leave you alone now, sweetheart, but please, tell me if there's anything you want to talk about." She whispered. Angelina couldn't help but smile at the kind heartedness of her mother as of right now. They never had a true heart-to-heart like this and she couldn't have been happier. "I promise mother." She smiled up at her.

After her mother had left the room she walked back over to the balcony, but saw no Jon standing out there. Suddenly, a body just dropped down in front of her causing Angelina to scream and jump about five feet into the air. "Jesus Christ, Jon! Are you crazy?" She laughed. "Do you really have to ask me that?" He laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. "Jon…" She whispered, breaking the kiss. "I think I'm going to call it a night." She said, looking down. "You okay?...Anything to do with what your mom just talked to you about?" He asked in concern. "No, it's fine. I'll finish the project myself…nothing personal, I just need to be alone." She stated. Jon sighed at her decision. "Alright, but if you need to talk, I'm here pretty girl." He smirked. "Thanks, Jon." She whispered. He leaned down and gave her one last peck and started to climb down the vines. Angelina walked back into her room and slid down her balcony doors after she shut them. There was never this much shit in this girl's life, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. After lots of time pondering, Angelina got a nice, long, hot shower to clear her thoughts. However when she got out, she saw a pair of scissors sitting on the shelf behind the toilet. She didn't want to do this, but it was the only thing that would make her feel better now. When she was finished bandaging her arm in the bathroom, she crawled into bed and called it a night. "Jon's going to be so mad at me." She softly whispered to herself before shutting her eyes.

Loud chirping birds woke Angelina up at the perfect timing of six in the morning. She walked around her enormous closet looking for a good outfit to wear. Feeling a little depressed today, Angelina just stuck with jean shorts, and oversized sweatshirt with flip flops. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs to actually have breakfast with her family for the first time in over a week. "Sweet Pea! How's my beautiful daughter doing?" Her father called out. "Morning daddy, I'm doing well, you?" She smiled, kissing her father on the cheek. "I'll be a lot better after your date with Mark tonight." Her dad sprung out. "Daddy! I don't want to date a boy of _your choosing_" She snapped. "Sweetheart, you live under my house which means you live by my rules." He snapped back. "Oh my god! You wonder why I never come down here! I'm almost eighteen; you can't do this to me!" Angelina yelled, stomping out of the kitchen. Her father let out a sigh. "What are we going to do with her, my love?" He asked. "Maybe…try understanding her for once?" Her mother snapped, slamming her coffee on the table and walking out of the kitchen.

Angelina ran out the front door trying to hold back tears when she saw Jon's truck at the end of her driveway. She ran down towards him and jumped in without any heads up. "You scared me, sweet cheeks. I was just about to pull in outback." "Just please go, I don't want to look at this fucking place anymore." She snapped. "You okay? What happened?!" He asked, now driving back on the main road. He noticed Angelina just shrug her shoulders telling him that she didn't want to talk about it. Ten minutes into their ride to school, Angelina was the one who decided to break the silence. "I, um…I have a date tonight." She murmured. Jon immediately shot his head in her direction with his eyes wide. "Excuse me?!" He shot. "My um…dad is pretty old school, and arranged a date with this boy named Mark for me tonight. Angelina noticed Jon's hands clench the steering wheel extremely tight. She knew he was angry about it and it kind of made her feel good even though she was furious about it, herself. "Here, put your number in there so you can let me know you're okay." He said sternly, tossing his phone on her lap. She did as he said, and noticed his facial expression showed a high amount of frustration. "You okay, Jon?" She whispered. "Fine." He answered immediately, scaring Angelina a little from the dominant tone of his voice.

Jon and Angelina finally pulled into the school parking lot after a long, quiet drive. After he parked the car he leaned into Angelina and pecked her lips softy, then continued to stare out the windshield, blankly. She didn't bother to say anything to him, because she was scared to make him more mad. She opened the door to get out, but when her first foot reached the blacktop she heard him speak up. "Angel!" Jon shouted, causing her to shoot around. "What's up?" Jon hesitated for a minute. "D…Don't fall in love with any other boy." He stammered. Angelina just stared at him in shock, but finally found it in her to climb all the way out of the truck. Jon wasted no time to pull away from the school building. She turned to the right to see Reby standing at her car by herself with her jaw to the ground. Did she really just see Angelina Williams get out of Jon's truck?! Her ex-boyfriend?! Reby was star struck and now had another reason to want to rip Angelina's head off. Angelina felt as if she won this tiny battle by Reby seeing her with him, but she knew that she was far from winning this war.


	9. I Want You

It was getting dark out while Angelina stood in front of her mirror and adjusted her dress. She looked beautiful for the event tonight. It was an all-black designer's clothing party, and only the very rich in their parts of Ohio were going to be there. Angelina hated going to events like this, because she didn't think her life should revolve around what "high priced" things she had. Above all, she was not happy about the fact that Mark, her blind date that her father set her up with, was going to be there. She was never a fan of the element of surprise and this situation was at the point where she was highly pissed off. All Angelina wanted to do was see Jon tonight. Spend time with him, go places, get a bite to eat, anything except go with her family. When she was done curling her long black locks, she stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Her mother bought the dress she had on just for the occasion. It was a black strapless dress that made her boobs look great and it reached down to the middle of her thighs. There was a pair of sparkly black pumps that went with it. As beautiful as Angelina was, she was sometimes not satisfied with the way she look. Maybe it was from her past with Frankie or maybe it was genetics…she had no idea. Although she felt the way she did, what made her smile was knowing that Jon would go crazy if he saw her like this. It was a sexy dress she had to admit that, and she knew Jon was head over heels for 'sexy'. Angelina was drawn from her thoughts as her mother came walking in. "Oh my goodness, sweetheart. You look so beautiful!" She smiled. "Thanks mom, you do too." She smiled back, kissing her mother's cheek. "Marks father called, he said they're already there so we should get a move on." Her mother exclaimed, looking at her watch. "Mother, why do I have to do this? On a serious note, tell me." Angelina practically begged. She rubbed her hand against the side of her daughters face. "Angel baby, we just really just want you to be happy. Mark is a good kid who will treat you so well. Just give him a chance." She smirked. Angelina let out a deep sigh feeling frustrated at her mother. "Fine, I'll give the freak a chance." She chuckled. "Oh honey, you haven't changed that bratty attitude one bit since you were little." Her mother joked. "Gee…I wonder who I get it from." Angelina laughed as she walked out the room with her mother.

The party was insanely filled with rich people who greeted you with a smile, then talked shit behind your back, and the ones who were all smiley to your face but tried to one-up everything you said. It all made Angelina sick, because it was everything she hated in life and in people. In addition to her hate towards everyone around her, she saw her father, along with Mark and his father, walking towards her and her mother. "Remember Angel, even though you're not happy about this, _please_ be nice." Her mother begged through her teeth. "I'll try mom." She also said through her teeth. "Sweet Pea, this is Bill Dawson and his son Mark. Bill and Mark, this is my wife Beth and my daughter Angelina." Her father introduced them. Angelina couldn't deny that she was a little taken aback by how handsome Mark was, and judging by his facial expression, he was too. Mark took her hand and kissed the back of it to properly greet Angelina. "How are you Angelina?" he asked. "I'm very good Mark, you?" She smiled, obviously it was fake. "A lot better now." He smirked. Angelina smiled to his face, acting like she admired his little catch line, but when Mark turned around she gave the back of his head a massive eye roll. "Would you like a drink?" Mark asked, motioning toward the beverage table. Angelina's mother looked at her and gave her a look as if saying _"You better go with that boy!" _ She looked back at the waiting Mark and, again, gave a very wide fake smile. "Of course." She said. As the two walked away, Bill looked over at Angelina's father and smirked. "She is absolutely splendid. I can tell Mark likes her already." Her father looked at him and smiled proudly. "Why thank you." Mark got Angelina her drink and proceeded to check her out as Angelina looked around the giant ball room. "You are absolutely stunning Angelina. I truly have never seen a woman as beautiful as you in my life." He stated. "Awe, thank you Mark." She smiled; however, it was for real this time, because what girl doesn't want to hear _that_ from a guy? "So what do you do in school? Any extracurricular activities?" He asked. "No, not this year. I broke my ankle last year from a softball game and I'm still not medically cleared for any sports." She frowned. Angelina had missed her sports events. It gave her something to do when she wanted to get away from the world for a couple hours. "What about you?" She asked. "I'm on the golf team, and the varsity cricket team." He replied. About two hours went by of Mark bragging, her dad embarrassing, and people one-upping. Just so badly, Angelina wanted to walk away from this. Mark's rich boy attitude bothered the hell out of her and these people around her were making her sick. "I have to use the restroom, excuse me." She said. Angelina walked away from him as fast as she could. It was absolutely disgusting to her that her father makes her do this, because he was oblivious to the fact that its 2013. She pulled her make up out of her purse and brushed some more powder on her face. Whenever her anxiety goes, her face gets shiny. Suddenly, she heard tons of people yelling and screaming in the ball room. "What are they doing here?! SECURITY! GET THEM OUT!" about five people yelled. Angelina rushed out of the bathroom to make sure her parents weren't in danger, but she couldn't even find them through all the chaos. There were six boys causing havoc around the entire building. Eating the food, spilling drinks, throwing a football, breaking glass and chairs, when Angelina recognized one of the boys…Sami Callihan! Right when she was about to run to him to ask what the hell he was doing, she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around to see Jon standing there, hiding behind a wall. "C'mon Angel! Come with me before someone see's us!" He said. "JON! What are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy?!" she shouted. "Shhhh! Come on!" He said, pulling her out the back door.

When they got outside, Angelina took her shoes off and ran with Jon as fast as she could down the street to Sami's car. The other party crashers were following close behind them, but did not realize that Mark had chased them. He knew he saw Angelina leave with one of them, but wasn't too sure unless he had a better look. His eyes widened when he saw her getting into the car with them and speed off. Her parents were definitely hearing about this, because that was _his_ woman as far as Mark was concerned. The car was so small and so packed that Angelina was forced to sit on Jon's lap the whole ride to the house. "Nice outfit, good-looking!" Scotty shouted from the passenger seat. "Thanks, it was a _fancy_ party" she scoffed. "That's fancy alright!" Sami laughed, winking at her through the rearview mirror. "You look beautiful." Jon whispered in her ear. She looked over at him and smiled as she leaned down into him and pressed her lips to his. Not even caring that there were five other people in the car, they decided to have a full blown make out session in the backseat. "Yeah Jon! Get It!" Drake yelled from next to them. "Touch her tits!" A very drunken Scotty yelled. Anyone would think that Angelina would be uncomfortable in this situation, but thanks to Frankie, she was used to this treatment. Jon didn't listen to his friends because he respected this girl that he truly liked, and they didn't understand that because they were all pigs. However, Angelina wanted to show them a different side of her, one that could definitely party with guys. The side that only came out at the parties that her and April went to on the weekends. She continued to tongue wrestle Jon as she picked his hand up and put it on her left breast and motioned him to knead it softly. "Yeah man, she knows what she's doing!" Scotty shouted. "Hey! I want to see tits out!" Sami yelled almost driving off the road which caused Drake to punch the back of his head. Who, by the way, Sami shouldn't have been driving because he had just as much to drink as Scotty did. "Sami! C'mon dude!" Jon yelled, knowing that this might be going too far, even though he wanted to rip that dress off her. "It's okay, we're having fun." She whispered in his ear. "Yo Angel! You want a beer?" Jake asked, throwing one to her anyway before she could answer. As she was opening the beer, Jon slowly pulled one of her breasts out of the dress and kneaded it. "Damn girl!" Drake yelled. Sami was trying his best to drive steadily while looking through the rearview mirror to take a look at her. Scotty didn't have anything to say at this point so he just stared with his jaw to the floor of the car. At first, Jon didn't want to do that to her because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but most of all, this behavior that she was showing them, looked very familiar to Jon that made _him_ feel slightly uncomfortable. However, he tried his hardest to not let it get to him and enjoy the moment. As Jon kneaded her breasts, she slowly swayed her butt side to side over his lap, and from her doing that, she created a "tent" in his jeans. Jon smiled at the horny girl on his lap and started kissing her neck. "Dude, I'm so jealous right now." Jake laughed. "If she lets you, give it a squeeze! It's the nicest rack I've ever seen." Jon said, placing his lips back on her neck and shoulder. Jake gave Angelina a look of permission to touch her in which she gladly poked her chest out and allowed him to grope her boob for a few minutes. "Holy shit, those are nice Angel." He laughed. "Aren't they?!" Jon laughed. "Alright you little whores, we're home." Sami called out. "We can finish this later." Jon whispered as Angelina gave a seductive smile and climbed out of the car.

"So this is our place!" Sami shouted as he flung the door open and stumbled onto the couch. Just about every boy that was in the car flopped somewhere in the living room from drinking too much. However none of them passed out yet, which made Drake get an idea. "Let's watch a movie!" He yelled out. "Fuck yeah! Horror it is ya bitches!" Scotty yelled back, stumbling over Drakes sprawled out body on the floor. "I need to go to the bathroom." Angelina shouted to the arguing boys. "Over here." Jon said, not even feeling embarrassed anymore about where he lived, because he now realizes how cool Angelina is about everything. When she walked into the bathroom, she hadn't realized Jon walked in with her and it startled her a bit when he shut the door. "What got into your hormones girl?" He laughed. "I just wanted to have some fun. After being at that party, I needed to step out of that shell." She replied. "Ah, I see. You staying here for the night?" he asked. "I don't know…depends." She said. "Well, if you decide to leave at any time, I'll take you home." He smiled, walking out of the bathroom. As Angelina was urinating, she was debating to herself whether or not she really wanted to have fun in the car earlier, or deep down in the back her mind, she was trying to out-do Reby with this kind of stuff. Either way, she wasn't forced by them, and she actually ended up having fun with it.

Angelina walked out of the bathroom to see boys spread out everywhere in the living room watching 'The Collector'. "This movie is fuckin sick man!" Scotty shouted. She saw Jon on the couch covered in a big quilt as he motioned her to come to him. After carefully stepping over the drunken boys, two of which were passed out already, Angelina crawled under the blanket with Jon and began watching the gory movie as he spooned her. There was never a moment in Angelina's life where she felt so comfortable, because even though she's had evidence and heard stories about how he could be a bit of a pig with girls, she see's something in him that's not possible for other girls to see. He opens up differently with her as she does with him. Jon buried his face in her soft, healthy, curly black hair and sniffed it softly. She smelled so good to him and mixing with her perfume? Her sent made you feel like you were in some sort of dream land. She placed her hand on the top of his as if rested on her hip bone and pulled it up to her breast. "Why are you being like this?" he whispered through a chuckle. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "Nothing, you just…remind me of Reby with all this." He laughed. Angelina shot her body around and glared at Jon. "Really?!" She shouted, and got up from her spot and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. She leaned against the sink and took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror feeling sick to her stomach that he had the nerve to not only bring up his ex to her, but compare her to her nemesis, Reby Sky. With all the mixed emotion she felt now, she looked over at the corner of the sink and saw the razor blade that Jon took from her when he was in her bathroom that morning. Just as she was about to pick it up, she heard soft knocks on the door. "I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted. Jon opened the door anyway and peeked inside with a sad look on his face. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that I just…" "JUST WHAT?!" Angelina interrupted. "JUST WANT REBY! ONLY THINK ABOUT REBY WHEN A GIRL WANTS TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU?! "She shouted. "NO! Angel it's not like that!" He shouted back, now getting frustrated himself. "Then what's it like Jon?! Cause she's obviously on your mind enough! So go ahead and tell me, what?!" She yelled, fuming now. As much as she wanted to be with Jon tonight and get away from that creep Mike, she was humiliated and furious that Jon had the audacity to crash the party when he knew the type of family she had. However, part of her was kind of flattered that he took the risk of doing that to be with her. Too many emotions were circulating this girl's small, innocent head with this kid, and she really didn't need it. Her life was going perfectly fine before she walked into that store that morning, and in just a small glance into his blue eyes, everything changed. "See that's it! You're just like any other girl! You bitch about everything guys do no matter the severity of it!" Jon shouted. Angelina slowly turned to his direction and cocked her head slightly to the side. "I'm like other girls?...Really?" She whispered. Suddenly, she pushed Jon as hard as she could into the bathroom door and pulled his head down to lock her lips with his. Everything that was said to each other, seconds ago, was now blown out the window and their usual separate worlds, was about to be one.

Jon picked Angelina up and sat her on the sink as he aggressively kissed her. She ripped his shirt off and threw it in the bathtub and finally felt up what she's wanted to feel for a while now, his hot solid abs. Angelina admired them since she first saw them and every time he wears a tight shirt, it kills her. He went from her plump lips to her neck and kissed every inch that he could while he groped her breasts tightly. Angelina turned her head slightly and whispered in his ear as he kissed and sucked. "I want you Jon." He looked at her and smirked as he put his forehead to hers. "Well you're going to get." Then, Jon remembered everything she told him about Frankie, that just so happen to end _just_ last year, so he found it in him to chill himself out for a minute. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to though." He whispered. "…but I really do want you. I want you to do this knowing I'm Angelina…not Reby. I don't want her having any part in this." She pleaded. Jon smirked at her honesty and seriousness about this moment with him. "Who?" He joked in a way of letting her know that Reby is going to have no part in this physically or mentally. Angelina smiled back and pulled his head in for a heated kiss as he rubbed her bare thighs with his large hands. He bent down far enough and put his head on her lap as he slipped her tight dress up her thighs. Jon began to sniff her softly and admire every bit of scent coming off her body. "God, you smell amazing Angel." He whispered. She looked down at him and put rubbed his cheek with her thumb and decided to take it up a notch. "How do I taste though?" She whispered back. Jon gave her a big smile as he moved up to kiss her again and began to run his hands under her dress and slip her black panties down. Jon pulled her dress up all the way over her hip bones as he got to his knees and gazed at the one sight that he'd been dying to see since he first laid eyes on her. "God, everything about you is so perfect Angelina." He whispered. Suddenly, Angelina started to feel a tad bit weak when Jon hit that position. Something made her feel very uneasy about all this and she didn't know what to think of it. "Not everything." She mumbled with a sad face. "What do you mean?" he asked, getting up from his kneeling position. "It's just…how could you want to be inside of someone like me that's been…used the way I was?" she asked. Jon just stared at her in disbelief at what she was saying. "What are you talking about Angelina?" he asked. "C'mon Jon! Guys like girls…fresh! I'm far from that." She said looking down. Jon pulled her off the sink and held both of her hands as he looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful the way you are, Angel. I don't look at you the way you look at yourself, which, quite frankly, you should stop." He chuckled. "Listen to me, don't let what those scumbags did get in your pretty little head." He stated, kissing her forehead causing her to giggle. "C'mon." he whispered, taking her hand and cracking open the bathroom door. "Where are we going?" She asked. Jon looked to see if he was clear from the boys so he could take Angelina to his room. All the guys were passed out cold from the drugs and alcohol they consumed prior to crashing her party. Still holding onto her hand he took Angelina and pulled her down the hallway to his room. When she entered, she was amazed on how many wrestling posters were up in his room. He had a funny 'Dusty Rhodes and Terry Funk' poster on his closet door next to an 'Edge' poster from WrestleMania twenty-two. Jon wasn't a very clean person when it came to his room. There were clothes everywhere, a pizza box on the floor, balls of paper that missed the trashcan, empty plates and cups everywhere. *At least his bed is clean.* She thought to herself. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked. She turned around to see him approaching her. "I do, Jon. I really do." She smirked. He put his hands on her hips and gave her a soft kiss. "Me too." He whispered. They both crushed their lips against each other's and started up a long heated kiss as she unzipped her dress in the back. Angelina lowered her hand and ran it over his hard cock bulging through his pants. It must've gotten hard earlier in the bathroom and she didn't notice, or it just doesn't take much for Jon. She started working at his belt as he kissed her neck down to her chest and slowly ran the tip of his tongue across the top of her breast and down in between them, making her let out small whimpers. She finally got his belt off after struggling to keep her composure from his tongue toying with her. Jon spun her around and slowly slipped her dress down until it finally fell on the floor. Her panties were still on the bathroom floor, so now Angelina was standing in front of him in just her bra, and Jon wanted it off on no time. She reached around her and grabbed his hard cock through the confinements of his jeans, and massages it slowly, causing throaty groans to come from Jon. "God Angelina, I want you so bad. Please don't stop this, cause I don't think I'll be able to." He chuckled. She turned her neck and smiled up at him as she unclipped her bra herself and threw it across the room. He proceeded to knead her breasts as she backed up into him and slowly grinded against him, causing him to get, surprisingly, harder.

*REBY'S P.O.V.*

Reby was walking down the street on the beautiful night of Cincinnati after her training at the Dragon Gate arena was over. She was thinking a lot about Jon, and why Angelina was in his truck, let alone, why he even talks to someone like her. Her ex-boyfriend Matt forgave her for sleeping with Jon that morning, but she wanted to see if Jon would choose her instead of Angelina before she got back with Matt. As Reby was walking down the street, she caught eye of some old friends of hers on the corner near the café. It was Frankie and his boys doing the obvious illegal shit at the corner of every street in Cincinnati. "Hey boys!" Reby called out to them. "Aye, Reb!" Frankie called back, giving her a tight hug. When Reby was in eighth grade, she was also a victim of Frankie's antics that he pulled on Angelina, and what nobody knows, is that there are many other girls at their school that have fallen victim to this sadistic kid. However, Frankie oddly found a friend in Reby when he saw that she was _all for_ the treatment that he was giving her. "So what are you up tonight Reby?" he asked. "Nothing, just heading back to my apartment. Why?" she asked, curious as to why he would ask that when she was about to walk away. They had already had a conversation for about fifteen minutes and said their goodbyes, so she was pretty sure he had _something _on his mind. "You mind doing me a favor, girl?" he asked. "Um…sure what?" she asked. "I need you to deliver this to Aaron." He said, handing her a syringe full of heroin. "He goes to your school." He added. "Yeah, I know who Aaron is. I can give it to him." She smiled. "Cool, thanks Reb….AYE! When you coming back to my place?" he shouted. "When I have time." She said with a wink as she turned back around and headed back to her apartment. Suddenly, Reby stopped when she heard one of the boys say Angelina's name. She stepped up onto the top step of the café to ease drop on the boy's conversation, because any dirt that she could get about Angelina, she was taking it. "Yo, you think she still uses?" the one boy asked. "Probably! Angel was on so much shit everyday she almost drowned in it." Frankie laughed. Reby's jaw dropped to the floor from this news. Not only did she find out that Angelina was one of Frankie's "girls", but she was a hardcore drug addict. "And everyone thinks you're such a sweet little Saint, bitch. You got another thing coming." Reby whispered to herself.

*JON & ANGELINA*

Angelina was completely naked in front of Jon and he couldn't love this moment more. She got down on her knees and tugged at the top of his jeans until they were down to his ankles. Angelina wasn't going to deny that she was quite surprised at how clean shaved, and big he was. "Goodness. No wonder you're so cocky…no pun intended." She chuckled, earning one from Jon as well. "You impressed?" He asked, smirking. "Very." She replied as she started stroking him softly. However, Jon didn't want to wait any longer for her and pulled her up by her arms and led her to the bed. Very slowly, he laid Angelina down underneath him and took a long look in her eyes. He rested his forehead to hers and connected his mouth with hers, and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. Since the day they met in the store until now, they'd been immensely hungry for each other. Jon adjusted himself between her legs and asked her, once again, if she truly wanted to do this, knowing how uncomfortable she could be with some things. However, experiencing what he had in the car earlier made him think otherwise. Even though Jon was all for having fun with girls, he knew that girl in the car wasn't Angelina. He knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to measure up to Reby and how _she _was with him and his friends. Knowing how much Angelina likes him though, he didn't really let it get to him too bad. "I want you Jon. Now." She whispered. "You want me to what?" He teased as he kissed her neck all over. "I want you to fuck me Jon." She giggled. Jon looked at her and smirked as he adjusted himself better between her legs. "I can make that happen." He winked. Angelina squirmed under him to get this to work better as Jon placed the head of his cock on her entrance. He took one last look at her innocent face and pushed himself inside of her causing deep moans coming from both of them. "Fuck Angel." Jon groaned. Angelina rubbed her hands all over Jon's torso as he pushed himself farther into her. She squeezed his pecks as he started to go in and out of her and winced loudly. "You okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked. "It's okay, keep going." She forced a smile. Jon took her hands and snaked his fingers between hers as he started up again. The room was filled with mixtures of moans, groans, and winces from the both of them. Shoulders were being bit, skin was being scratched, and mouths were being explored, and they couldn't have had this moment any better with each other. Jon sucked at least three hickies on her neck since her started, and began to work down to her breasts. He sucked and bit at each nipple, earning whimpers and squirms from Angelina. She bit her lip and smiled as he brought himself back up to her and continued pumping, only getting faster this time.

*REBY'S P.O.V.*

Instead of going back to her apartment like she told her friends, Reby decided to take a stop at Jon and Sami's apartment to see what they were up to. She opened the door to see boys passed out all over the living room, but no Jon. Reby was already suspicious at this point cause Jon never misses "events" like this with his friends. He's either passed out with them, or having sex with her in a room somewhere. She walked back to the bathroom to piss real quick when she saw a pair of underwear on the floor in front of the sink. When she walked out of the bathroom, she heard a girl moaning and Jon's voice coming from his room along with skin pounding together. "Fuck Angel…you're so tight." Her eyes widened and her jaw fell to the floor in disbelief that these two were a thing. Just as Reby was going to open the door, she stopped, and a sadistic smile crept across her face and pulled the syringe from her pocket. The idea that was roaming around that sick head of hers could possibly cost a weak girl her life, or a strong girl many problems. Reby left them alone and walked out of the apartment to plan out her diabolical scheme.

*JON & ANGELINA*

Both were breathing heavily and sweating like crazy at this point. Angelina was getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach letting her know that she was close. As Jon was nibbling on her earlobe, he saw her feeling her own breasts, and that made him go over the edge, but Jon would let go before she did. "Oh god! Oh god, Jon!" She managed to get out, breathlessly. "Cum for me, baby." He whispered. She let it go and Jon's cock was surrounded by her juices which caused him to let go as well. He laid his face in the crook of her neck and proceeded to kiss her shoulder. "That was amazing, Jon." She whispered. He hesitated for minute, trying to take all this. "Yeah, it was." He replied. Jon moved to the side of her and she moved up to lay her head on his chest as he stroked her long black hair. They stayed silent and just played with each other's hair for about seven minutes, letting everything sink in before someone actually said something. "Angel?" Jon spoke up. "Hm?" He was very nervous about his question, not knowing if she was ready and if he'd make himself look stupid by asking. "I was just wondering…if you would be my girlfriend." He stammered. Angelina was shocked, because Jon wasn't the type to have a girlfriend and if wasn't like him to ask the way he did. Then again, why would she complain? She felt special as hell at this moment and nothing could take the smile off her face. Angelina turned over an laid on top of Jon. "Really?...You want me to be like…yours?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled as he played with the roots of her hair. "I really do, Angelina." He chuckled. "I've only ever asked one girl this, and you know how that ended. I told myself it's never going to happen again…but I can't do that with you." He smiled. "Of course I will, Jon." She cheesed widely. Jon sat up and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head. "I really have to go home, Jon." She whispered. "My parents are probably irate." Jon shook his head as she climbed off of him to get his clothes as Angelina went out and got dressed in the bathroom and fixed her hair and make-up.

Angelina was kind of nervous about going home, because even though her parents aren't big on rules with her, this wasn't the day for Angelina to be out late because of the party crashers. During the ride home they had their fingers laced together the whole time. "I'm scared, Jon." "Of what?" he asked. "My parent's reactions of me being gone." She mumbled. "Well, if anything drastic happens, you know where to go." He said, poking her nose. She smiled at her new boyfriend but wiped it off her face as soon as she looked out the window. Angelina knows how her parents get when it comes to punishments and she was a little nervous if they somehow find out about Jon. After about ten minutes of deep thought from the both of them, Jon pulled up at the bottom of the hill and looked over at a nail biting Angelina. "Hey, don't think so much into it okay?" he said, rubbing her thigh. "Yeah…I know." She smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jon." She said, causing Jon to lean over and kiss her lips. "You sure you're alright with all this?" he asked. "Definitely." She smiled, and hopped out of the truck and started up the hill. Jon watched her until she got up the hill and began to drive home.

Angelina stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath, knowing her parents were just pacing back and forth in the living room. She opened the door to her mother pacing, her father on the phone with people asking if they'd seen her around town, and Silvia trying to calm her mother down. Her mother turned around and almost lost her breath when she saw her daughter in the door way staring at them all. "ANGELINA WILLIAMS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her mother screamed. That's how you know her mother was very upset with her, because it is extremely rare to hear her swear. "Mom, I'm fine I…" She didn't ask if you were fine Angelina! She asked where you've been!" her father yelled, which made Angelina's eyes widen in surprise. "Okay!" she yelled back with an attitude. Angelina hated being yelled at, even if she did wrong, because she comes from a family with bad anger issues. "I was just around town! I got scared when those people came busting in the party and left that's all!" She explained. "Oh really? With whom?" her mother demanded to know. "Nobody, mom! I was by myself!" she replied. "Not from what I heard! Now who were you with?!" Her mother yelled. Suddenly Angelina took a double take at the person that she saw at the corner of her eye and saw Mark sitting on the recliner with a smirk on his face. That was when Angelina knew that she had been caught, because when Sami pulled away from the party, she thought she saw Mark outside, but she didn't really make anything of it. "Okay! Okay, I was with some friends from school." She confessed. "Who are they?!" Her father asked. "Jon, Sami, Scotty, Jake, and Drake." She replied. "Those boys, you are never to see again Angelina! Do you understand me?!" her mother yelled. "But Mom!" Angelina tried to add, but her parents weren't having it. "Joe will be going everywhere with you from now on, Angel. School, store, anywhere with your friends, he goes too!" her father stated, pointing to Angelina's new bodyguard. "Are you kidding me?!" She screamed. "We don't want to hear it Angelina! We're so disappointed in you, young lady!" Her mother stated. Angelina stomped up to her room and slammed the door as hard as she can. She threw her purse at her dresser and knocked her makeup everywhere and screamed as loud as she could. Angelina walked in her bathroom and looked for her razor to make herself feel a little better, but then she remembered that Jon took it, which made her even more furious. She spotted the scissors in her hair supply basket on the shelf behind her toilet and took care of her business until she felt she could go to bed.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Joe drove Angelina to school today because her parent's didn't trust her to be with those boys. As he was pulling into her usual parking space, she noticed Jon's truck at the bottom of the hill, which made her tense up. Jon was the last thing Angelina wanted to see today only because of Joe being everywhere she went. Joe was always in a suit and tie with one of those earplugs in his ear to listen in on someone, and it made Angelina so frustrated because it made her a magnet to everyone's eyes that she walked past. Luckily when she started walking to school, he stayed behind her at least fifteen feet to give her a little bit of space. "Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! What's up girl?!" April yelled, running up to her friend. "Hey, Ape! What's going on?!" Angelina replied, trying to hide her true emotion, because whenever April suspected something was wrong with her best friend, it was a million questions. "So what are you doing tonight?" April asked. "I got major things to do with my mom tonight." Angelina replied. "Hey Ape! You got to come see this video!" TJ yelled from across the parking lot. "OKAY! You coming Angel?" she asked. "No, I have to go see a teacher." She said. "Alright, I'll text you later." April said, as she ran over to TJ, Nattie, and Justin. Angelina was on her way to her locker trying her hardest to avoid Jon, and trying to forget that Joe was behind her. Just as she was about to unlock her locker she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey stranger!" Jon yelled. Angelina didn't turn around to look at him, instead she looked over at Joe and he motioned her to walk over to him to get away from Jon. Without saying anything, she walked away from her boyfriend and made her way over to Joe. She was too embarrassed and ashamed to say anything to Jon, let alone, tell him why she couldn't be near him. Angelina leaned against the wall that wasn't in Jon's view and waited for him to leave so she could go to her locker. She looked on carefully when she watched Reby walk over to him and get all flirty and touchy. It hurt Angelina to see that Jon was letting her be like this, because it seemed like every time he got mad, his womanizer side came out. "Where's your girlfriend?" Reby asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Jon, I'm not stupid. I was at your apartment last night and heard you two. Don't worry, I won't say anything, but I haven't seen you with her yet." She stated. "I don't know, she just walked away from me without even saying anything." Jon said. "Well, from what I heard through the grape vine, hint hint, Sami…that she changed her mind, and doesn't want you anymore." Reby told him, obviously lying. "Wait what?! Sami told you that?' Jon asked, extremely shocked. "Yeah, he texted me that this morning. He didn't know how to tell you because he knew how much you liked her." She stated. "Wow! W…Why would she do that?" he asked. "Maybe she can't handle you the way I could." She whispered, brushing his hair behind his ear. Angelina was growing more and more furious watching Jon and Reby act like this in front of her, even though she knew Jon couldn't see her there, but what Angelina didn't know is that the reason Reby walked over to him was _because_ she saw Angelina over there. After some more conversation between the two, Reby stood on her tip toes and kissed Jon on the lips. Angelina couldn't control herself anymore and went to dart after Reby, but before she could make a second step, Joe grabbed her arm and told her not to go near Jon. She watched the two walk away arm to arm and Joe let her go to her locker. At this point, Angelina didn't even know who she was anymore. Why did she even start talking to Jon in the first place without getting to know him first? For fuck sakes, she slept with him and got Reby's disgusting sloppy seconds, and now, felt like the most putrid girl in the world. Angelina opened her locker and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw a syringe full of something on the little shelf with a little note attached to it saying: "_You're better off using this!" _ She looked both ways to see of anyone was looking, and luckily Joe was looking down the other end of the hallway. She shoved the syringe in her purse and started down the hallway to the bathroom next to Joe.

Angelina walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet after locking the door. She pulled the syringe out of her purse and stared at it, recognizing that it was heroin inside of it. The strong girl that didn't take shit from anyone was now a weak little girl that let Rebecca Victoria Sky, her runner-up, her second best, get under her skin like the ink of a tattoo. After a long stare at the needle, she took off her leather belt and wrapped it around the top of her arm and bit the long end hanging off. She flicked the air bubbles out of the heroin and stuck the needle in her arm and injected every last bit of heroin that was in there into her veins. Angelina started to nod out and lay her head against the wall as the heroin wasted no time to kick in. Suddenly, her head started to pound horribly and she felt sick to her stomach as her body started to twitch. At first, she wanted to do this, but now that she sees it happening to her body, she was starting to get scared. Angelina opened the stall door and nearly fell out, as she stumbled the rest of the way out of the bathroom. "Angel?!" Joe yelled as she passed and started falling to the floor before Joe caught her. "AYE! CAN WE GET SOME HELP OUT HERE?!" Joe yelled. A couple teachers came running out and saw a now convulsing Angelina with bloody track marks on her arm. They all called 9-1-1 and immediately got Angelina rushed to the hospital before the overdose could take its toll on her.

*3 HOURS LATER*

Angelina's eyes fluttered open to see hospital lights beaming down on her with a breathing tube in her mouth. "Angel, baby?!" Her mother called out, running over to the side of her bed. Angelina was still trying to comprehend everything around her and what she was feeling. "Baby, say something please." Her father said rubbing her head. After about a minute of trying to remember, Angelina remembered everything that happened last night and got her emotions all worked up again. "Get out." She whispered. "What?!" her mother asked as the nurse walked in. "Go, both of you!" she shouted. Her parents stared at her in shock and her mother actually had tears coming down her face. "Ms, if your daughter wants you to leave, then I'm afraid you have to leave." The nurse stated. After standing there in shock for about a minute, her parents collected their belongings and left the hospital. Angelina was relieved at the fact that they left the way they did because she thought she was going to put up a fight with them. "Any particular reason why you wouldn't want your family in here, sweetheart?" The nurse asked. "I'd rather not got there. " She replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward." The nurse stated, fixing her pillows then walking out. Angelina saw that her parents left her phone on the table next to her bed and she took it off the charger and scrolled through the billion text messages from all her friends and proceeded to answer them all.

She was drawn from her phone when she heard a soft knock at the door, and looked up to see April slowly walking in. "Hey." She said softly. "Hey…thanks for coming." Angelina replied. "Of course, Angel." She said softly. "Why were you in the hallway?" she asked. "Your parents didn't want me in here with him." April answered, looking down to the floor. Angelina rolled her eyes and shook her head at how pathetic her mother and father are. They stared at each other for about two minutes before April hurried over to Angelina a squeezed her tightly. "Don't ever do this to me ever again, Angelina." She whispered in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry, April." She said in tears. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Angelina…I don't know why you did it, and I'm not going to force you to tell me, but don't do anything like this to any of us again." She stated. "What I did was selfish and stupid. I'm so sorry, Ape." She whispered, wiping April's tears away. "Hey, am I interrupting?" a voice called out in the doorway. They both turned around to see Jon Moxley standing there with his hands in his pockets. Angelina intentionally looked over at April to see if she would react the way she usually does when she comes in contact with Jon and Angelina predicted right. "Hey I got to go, Angelina. I forgot I have tons of homework to do, and if I don't get it done then I'll fail the class." April stated, kissing her best friend's cheek and walking out, but making sure she shouldered Jon on her way out. Jon shook his head and walked over to the side of his girlfriend's bed and sat down. "I want to know what's up with you two." Angelina snapped before he could speak up first. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't play games with me Jon! Every single time she sees you she gets all uptight and storms the fuck away! Why does she hate you so much?!" Angelina asked, sternly. "Alright…there was a little situation that happened with us at a party last year." He stated. "Jon, what the fuck happened?! I want to know what happened, not a _"situation"_!" she shouted. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you being so bitchy right now?" he snapped. "I saw you kiss Reby earlier, Jon! I saw you two all over each other and now you're bullshitting me about April!" She yelled. Jon was kind of silent for a few seconds until he finally explained why he did what he did with Reby. "I didn't think you wanted me anymore because you completely ignored me. We had a great night last night and I loved every minute of it! Then I get treated like a pile of shit by you?!" "SO YOU IMMEDIATELY RUN TO REBY AND JUST LET ME WALK AWAY?! YOU DON'T TRY?! YOU GO "_Oh okay, Angelina doesn't want me anymore. Oh hey Reby! Let's hook up!_" she mocked. "WHY WOULD I TRY?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M NOT A CHASER!" He yelled back. Angelina buried her face in her hand and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Look, I'm not in any situation to be yelling or having anyone yell at me…especially you, Jon." She mumbled. He got up rubbed her face with his thumb and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, babe." He whispered. "Please, tell me what happened with you and April." She whispered. Jon rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh, preparing himself for an outrage by this short-fused girl. "Last year at Christina's big homecoming party at the beginning of the school year, we got drunk and fucked in her room. The party that everyone was bummed out cause you had a cold and didn't come." He explained twiddling his thumbs. "You fuckin my best friend?" she mumbled. "And you're just telling me this _now_?!" she glared and laid back down on the pillow with fury washing over her body. "Look Angel, I didn't…" "GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing him off. "GO!" she continued. Jon was in complete shock at her rage and didn't even try to argue back at this point, because deep down, he knew he was wrong. "Jon if you don't get out right now I swear to god I will get out of this bed and fucking kill you!" she shouted. "Please, babe, listen to me!" he shouted back. Suddenly, Angelina picked up the vase of flowers next to her bed and chucked it at Jon as hard as she could as he ducked and watched it shatter down the wall. "GET OUT, JON!" She screamed. He finally walked out of the hospital and lit a cigarette in the parking lot with tears welling up in his eyes. This was the first time a girl had ever made him feel this kind of emotion, and he was scared of it. Jon punched his truck as hard as he could and sat down on the curb while he sucked down his cigarette in less than a minute. Angelina ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet from the relapse of heroin, the medication that the nurse keeps pumping in her, and all the shit that she's been feeling lately. She always lived a life without any trouble, and was constantly happy. However, ever since Jon Moxley came into her life, she was always this miserable, angry, rule breaking girl, and she didn't know whether to take the risk with someone she truly had feelings for or if she should cut this kid off, and get back to her old life. Either way, it was a sleepless night in the hospital for Angelina. As for Jon, he would debate whether he'd take a trip back to his apartment where he knew Reby would be waiting for him, and he could "clear his thoughts" or if he'd crash at a friend's house.


End file.
